Reliving the past
by DeChocoHolic
Summary: Set after the season finale. To stop someone causing an icy chaos, Regina and others come up with a plan to find someone she banished years ago. But there's more than meets the eye as the help they seek happens to be Jack Frost. Who is he to Regina and what is their past? Will she ever get her happily ever after with the man she loves, and who is it that truly holds her heart?
1. Chapter 1

So I watched the last episode of season 3 and I was so angry at the writers, and I bet a few others are as well, I hope you and enjoy. Disclaimer, no one belongs to me if they did it would have to be Robin Hood and Captain Hook.

Following couples will occur at some point: **Outlaw Queen, Captain Swan, Snowing, To some Frosty Queen,  
**Hints of couples will appear: **Rumbelle, Frankenwolf, **  
Friendship couples: **Frosty Queen, Fairy Queen, ****Regal Believer,** Possibly White Queen & **Mad Queen **and Jelsa  


Prologue.

_One moment can change your life, your perspective on everything, sometimes change is for the best but other times it could be the worse thing that has happened. For Regina this particular moment of watching her boyfriend embrace his not so dead wife happened to be the moment where everything changed for her, perhaps for the better but that is yet to be seen. _

**Chapter One **

Normally she would have stayed in bed, nursing the headache that had begun to form, sitting by the toilet for the sickness she knew she would have to endure. This is one of the many reasons she will not have a drinking contest, ever again with Tinkerbell. Who knew that fairy could hold her alcohol. The noise downstairs woke her, what appeared to smoke alarm going off. Jumping up from her bed, avoiding the mirror, she guessed that her makeup was smudged, hair sticking out and tear stained cheeks made her look attractive. Running downstairs, coming to a sudden halt to find Tinkerbell and Henry making her breakfast although it doesn't appear to be edible; burnt scrambled eggs, toast and an usual looking drink. Tinkerbell is waving a tea towel and hitting the smoke alarm, trying to make the noise stop, Regina can't help but laugh to herself. Standing in the doorway, not saying anything but her heart fill with joy at the gesture, no doubt Emma had told her son of the events which occurred last night. Emma, deep down she knows the girl meant well but right now she wants to grab hold of her and kick her ass, imagine if she had brought back Hook's love she's sure that Emma would kick her ass.

Her sons' voice breaks her out of her trance "Mum why are you awake, we were planning on surprising you" he sounds startled, meeting Henry's concerned/shocked/happy gaze, she smiles back "sorry, the alarm woke me trust me sweetheart I'd rather be in bed sleeping" Regina hears Tinkerbell murmur "so would I" and she can't help but laugh. It's very rare for Regina to be the happy one, well happier than Tinkerbell especially in the mornings, Tink shoots her a dirty look but Regina knows she's only messing. Turning her attention towards Henry "don't take this in the wrong way, but why are you here? And what's with the breakfast in bed" His face falls and averts his eyes towards Tink, who also looks nervous. "I was worried about you, Emma told me what happened and even though breakfast in bed won't help, we both felt you needed to see that we'll always love and care for you, besides Robin Hood isn't that good of a shooter because he's missed his chance with you" Tink and Regina both burst out laughing, cheeky but the laughter doesn't stop the pain in her heart it merely pauses for a moment or two so she can enjoy this with her son and her friend.

"That's thoughtful Henry, I appreciate it, but I'll be fine" She tries to convince herself and everyone else in that room she will be, but doubts anyone believes it. He merely smiles and gives her hug, looking over his shoulder at Tink, she mouths 'later' and merely gets a nod back as a reply. "I wish I could stay longer mum, but I need to go to school, don't want to be late but if it's okay with you I'd like to sleep round, Emma says it's cool as well" She knows he wants to be a comfort, her son always thinking of others and her heart swells with pride, she merely nods and gives him a kiss, walking him to the front door "thank you for the breakfast, I bet it'll taste great" he merely raises an eyebrow and she snorts they both know it'll taste disgusting. "I'll pick a movie up on the way back from school, we can have Ben and Jerry's and a fun time in" She merely nods and silently prays that it's nothing to sad or violent. Before he leaves he turns around and gives her a final hug "I hope you can forgive Emma, she is sorry she hurt you and would worry that you'd revert back to being an evil queen but I set her straight, mum I do think he is an idiot and I'm sorry you're hurting" He gives her a peck on the cheek and leaves. Making her feel numerous emotions, finally setting on being proud because her son is the one good thing she has managed to do right. Leaning against the door, she release a sigh she has been holding in, last nights memories, as well as Henry's care for her has finally settled in. She feels like breaking down, crying and screaming. A few minutes after crying into her hands, she looks up to see Tinks concerned gaze.

"Run a bath, I'll go to granny's and pick up some pancakes and hot chocolate afterwards we can talk, but Regina we will be talking" She merely smiles in response instead of insulting her or finding another technique to push her friend away, this time she's happy to have someone support her. Regina walks up stairs but stops midway to see Tink put her shoes and coat back on "thank you Tinkerbell, I know you don't have to do this, considering what's happened between us" Tink merely waves her hand "we're friends, deal with it and accept that I'm here for you, you need to start letting others in Regina" she walks out of the door leaving a shocked but smiling queen behind. Walking into her bedroom, she notices a basket by her bedroom door, so concerned with the earlier, she must have missed it. Inside there's a variety of bath assortments, with a little card.  
**_'Mum, enjoy and for once let someone take care of you'  
_**_**Henry  
**__**P.S. This was Tinkerbell's idea**_

Smiling to herself, she picks it up and takes it into the en suite. Running the hot taps, she puts in rose petals which is supposed to be relaxing, pouring some bubble bath in which is the color of purple and the label says _For royalty, feel like a queen _which results in Regina rolling her eyes but still appreciative of the gift, leaving her bath to run, she looks at of her bedroom room and it knocks her. There _he is, Robin hood, her boyfriend. _Well ex-boyfriend now, he wouldn't leave his family for her and nor would she want him to, despite what others may believe of her she would never break a family up...again. The charming are a different story but she wouldn't that again, it's better to be a hero than to be a villain but it seems she will never get what she truly wants. A second chance, she thought she had one with Robin But seeing him with Marian and little Roland in the middle of them, skipping and laughing together as a family should. Exactly what they had been doing moments before Marian walked into Granny's, the moment her life changed, perhaps it was better this way. A thief and a queen together would never go well. But looking even more closely at him, she realized it was a lie. They were great together, it was going well. But Emma had to bring her back, she had intentionally done what her mother had done before, destroyed her happiness.

Turning away from the happy family, she goes straight into the bathroom, to see that it's ready. Discarding her clothes, she slips into the bath and tries to relax but it's too difficult, memories from last night keep coming up, it's as if she's watching a movie so many moments. Not really a hundred percent on what events had followed last night, she focuses on them after seeing them.  
_Seeing them together as a family hurt, it physically hurt her. They were happy and whole again, even she wasn't going to ruin that for them, ignoring Miss Swans voice she ran as fast as she could, turning a corner and bumping into Tinkerbell.  
__"Woah, Regina slow down- hey what's wrong" seeing her friend almost crying, shocked her beyond belief, what the hell has sh missed. Trying to shake Tink free, Regina attempted to walk back but Tink grabbed a hold of her wrists, "tell me what's wrong" she tried again. Regina opened her mouth, likely to throw an insult at her friend but hearing Robin's voice shout for her, she grabbed Tink's hand and dragged her. The target was the rabbit hole. Robin wouldn't likely go in there, not while his wife was waiting for him._

_Ignoring her friends protest, Regina ran straight in there sending those who giving her funny stares, her queen glare. Going into the corner out of eye sight only then did she let go of Tink. Catching her breath back and trying to ignore Tink's stare she looked around, for anything to start a conversation, but alas there was nothing. "Regina why were you running from Robin, did you two get in an argument?" Her friends concerned voice broke through her day dream.  
"If I tell you what happened, the short version, can we talk about something else or getting drunk?" She retorts, normally she would have some fiery quip that would hurt her friend but now, she can't whether she'll admit it or not, she needs someone for her. Tink merely bobs her head, resulting in Regina continuing "Marian, Robin's wife is alive, Miss Swan brought her back from the past so they are one happy family again, and I'm...I'm-  
"left out in the cold, again?" Tink cuts in, she has so many questions that she wants to ask Regina but one look at her friend, it's obvious now is not the time. Regina doesn't say anything in response but silently she is agreeing. "I'll be back, going to order some beers because you need it and I have feeling you'd rather prefer getting drunk than talking, am I right?" For the first time, Regina laughs and shakes her head._

_After drinking way too much, both women are completely out of it and spouting a load of rubbish "I told you, I told you captain Hook and Emma would get together, which is a shame because he's rather cute actually" Tink whispers as if they are plotting treason, rather unattractively Regina snorts into her beer "cute? hahahaa he's very sexy, miss swan better be careful or a might still her man" which results in more laughter from her but Tink's face is confused "but you don't love him, I told Regina Robin is your one true love" after mentioning his name. It's silent from both of them, for a short time. "Maybe but captain hook is my one true lust" even more laughter ensures because it didn't make sense. "Excuse me but we're closing up now, maybe you two could get a move on please" The bartender informs them but is very careful at not being rude, seeing the evil queen in a drunken state like this is hilarious but also terrifying, what if she becomes angry? Will she fry his ass, literally? Instead of her screaming or firing spells at him, she pouts and Tink gets up to leave, nodding towards the door at Regina. Instead of following her, she walks over to the bartender, trying to be seductive but fails miserably. "So what will it ta- before she can finish her sentence the thing she does next shocks everyone, she threw up. On him. If the situation wasn't so disgusting Tinkerbell would have been laughing so hard, but it was nasty. She drags Regina away before she can do anything more embarrassing/gross and mutters an apology to the shocked bartender. _

_"Regina that was disgusting" Tink whispers to her, as if speaking will wake everyone up, no response can form out of her mouth she is horrified at what's happened. Tink and her are too drunk to notice where they are going, they bump into the person she's been avoiding. "They you are, I've been so worried, no one knew where you went" his voice full of concern and relief. For a moment both women have sobered up, Tink looking at one to the other wondering what she'll do, while Regina merely raises an eyebrow and walks past him. Robin standing there completely gobsmacked, he wasn't expecting some hurtful comment or something other than silence. Tink still stood that to see her companion is near the end of the street, turns and runs to catch up attempting to not fall over. Robin also gets the same idea and attempts to catch up, grabbing hold of Regina's arm he turns her around so they can be face to face. Tink attempts to intervene, but Regina meekly shakes her away. "What do you want?" cold and clipped, as if they are about to have business meeting. Not allowing her to faze him, he speaks "We need to talk" and she bursts out laughing, not expecting that at all. "_

_Talk? No we don't it's rather simple. You go be with your wife and leave me alone" her voice falters on the word wife, and the other two know it. She's hurting, and so is he. "It's not that simple, and you know it" She merely shakes her head and attempts to leave with Tink, but he holds onto her arm. "Regina, please how we need to talk about this" and she lets out a frustrated sigh, enough is enough she can't help but think yet she won't resort to magic unless she has to. "Why are you leaving her for me?" and no one expected that question. __He's silent, not sure how to to respond to that a million different things run through his head, am I? do I want to? well he wants to be with Regina, but he can't tear his family apart again, instead his settles on a question for her "do you want me to?" Looking to see Tinks eyes are wide and she looks shocked, where as Regina looks pissed. "Do I want you to? Robin you have a chance to have a whole family, you should be making up for lost time, you know how I felt about you but it's irrelevant now instead of wasting my time talking about meaningless conversations perhaps you should be making up for lost time" she yanks her arm away from him and turns to leave, dragging a bewildered Tinkerbell behind her. _

_Making a bee line for her home, after a few minutes both of them manage to open but fall flat on their face, Regina snorts while Tink rubs her left cheek "that hurt you know" which results in more snorts from Regina, sometime Tink forgets Regina is the evil queen and takes misery in others pain, "oh it didn't hurt that much you baby" Tink looks shocked, did she say that out loud. "Yeah you did" as if sensing her thoughts, she snaps. Seeing the hurt in her friends eyes she takes a moment to calm down "sorry it's been a looooong night, now if you don't mind I need to sleep" Tinkerbell smiles in understanding "I'll stay here tonight, to keep a close eye on you so you don't throw up on any bartenders" she expected Regina to argue but instead she was thanked. __"Have the guestroom, night" tripping over herself and landing on the stairs, face first makes her yelp. Tink just sighs and helps her into the bedroom, leaving her friend to slumber in peace. _

A loud knock, wakes Regina "hey I've got food, you've been in there for some time, come down when you're ready" and leaves so her friend can relax some more or do whatever she was doing. Regina breathes a sigh, I can't believe I threw up on someone. She sighs to herself, can't stay in this bath forever. Wraps a towel around her body and hair, goes to her walk in closet and settles on a dark purple dress which hugs her figure and black blazer. She was tempted to stay in her PJs but knew Tink would give her a lecture. Applying her make up, then using the blow dryer to make her hair dry faster because she was hungry, not eating dinner last night and having a late breakfast this morning wasn't a good idea. She found Tinkerbell in the dining room, noticed that she had gotten changed this morning and was wearing a nice black dress that was modest but showed that she has a nice figure. "Thanks" she settled into eating pancakes in peace and once they were both done, cleaned up. "Sooo" and Regina knew she was about to have an integration.  
"I met Marion, she seems...well not what I thought" same here, Regina blew a sigh of relief expecting her to ask questions which had been dying to ask last night. "What do you mean by that?" Is she harm to Robin or Roland, although if she was and Regina had told him, he wouldn't believe her. "Well she's not right, she isn't that much of nice person, snapping at people, earlier Robin bumped into me so he apologized but she yelled at me in front of everyone at Granny's, it's hard to explain but she's not right" Regina was in deep thought, perhaps she was meant to die and it's destiny's way of telling everyone that, but instead of voicing that theory, the hopeful one where she and Robin could be together, she voiced the logical one "perhaps she has had a bad morning, I mean if you husband had stayed out to look for his ex lover and didn't come back till a stupid time, wouldn't you have a bad morning?" Tink narrowed her eyes, normally it was her being logical and hopeful where as Regina is the more realistic one.

"When you see her, you'll understand besides he was talking to you not me, so she should be having a go at you" Regina rolled her eyes, she sounds like a little girl, she thought. "Oh Henry is staying tonight, he's getting a movie in, if you'd like to join us?" diverting her from being interrogated or having to talk about Marion. "Hmmm depends is it a scary film or violent because it would be easier to watch you and Marion fight" She burst out laughing but Regina thinks she has just lost it. "What? You were being serious last night where he goes back to his family and you don't get anything"  
"I get Henry"  
"You already have him, Regina that is a different kind of love and you know it"  
"Tinkerbell leave it" trying to be threatening but fails miserably. Bracing herself for a lecture.  
"Regina that's not true good things come to those who wait… greater things come to those who get off their ass and do anything to make it happen, you should be fighting for your true love you are destined to be together" All she could do is stare open mouth at the annoying fairy, honestly she wasn't expecting Tinkerbell to say something like that more of an inspiring speech how true love can over come the toughest of problems.  
"Because Tink I gave myself a second chance, not straight away as you'd prefer, but still a chance and now I've gotten hurt again. But maybe this is his second chance to be with the one he loves, so tell me why would I ruin that chance for him? "

There's a long silent pause while Tink digests what Regina is saying, "oh shut up, I told you Marion isn't right, I'm not saying that to be supportive as a friend, it's the truth! You and Robin are destined to be together besides he didn't meet her until King Leopold died...which shows that you are his one true love, perhaps you should tell him" Regina shakes her head in disagreement, "he has built a life with her, I am not going back to my previous ways to take that from him, it's not fair" Before Tink can continue, Regina silences her with the look, end-of-this-conversation.  
"Fine, I'll stop for today but you need to know that I am right, I am going to go get some food for tonight, you nurse your hangover. Regina, how's your heart?"  
"I want to rip it out of my chest, it's as cold as ice"  
"Like Jack Frost" she sings, walking out and ignoring the pain look on her friend.

* * *

After Tinkerbell came back with more food and messages from concerned citizens we got ready for a movie night with Henry. I hope he was fine with me inviting Tink, she can't help but think as her sons' happiness came first and she's not sure if her trusted friend gets along with her son.  
"Hey mum, so nan asked me to see how you were doing and I mentioned that you seemed to be fine, and she told me to tell you to apologies for Emma and hope you're not mad or going to kill anyone" he got a raised eyebrow in response.  
"I won't, I need you to know that" he takes one look at her and realize that she's afraid he'll start thinking the same things, "Mum I know you won't, you've changed and people need to start accepting that" he sounds so confident, she can't help but muse, Tinkerbell comes back in carrying two bowls one filled with popcorn the other with chocolates and sweets, Henry shoots his mum a confused look.  
"I hope you don't mind Tinkerbell watching the movie with us" He shakes his head "It'll be fun, probably better than making you burnt breakfast" all three of them laugh at that.  
"So what movie are we watching?"  
"Well Tinkerbell it's either Frozen or Brave, you can choose?" Henry replies, hmmmmm well it's obvious that Brave would likely to remind me of Robin, so it's better for Frozen, Regina thinks to herself. As if sensing her friends thoughts, Tink voices it "Frozen, I haven't watched it before but I've heard good things"  
"Frozen it is"

During Frozen, they all can't help but think how easy would that be to just go off and have their own ice castle away from everyone, but Regina isn't so sure that loneliness is a gift but more of a curse. Near the end she realizes that her companions are asleep, who knows what time they woke to make her breakfast even if it had turned into a mess. Thinking to herself, she wonders if there is someone like Elsa in the world, could she make Regina's have ice in her heart? Too late, Robin's already done that, he broke it, her second chance at happiness, whether she wants to admit it, the love of her life. Summoning a blanket she pulls it across them, contemplating whether to take her heart out or not. Before her eyes can close, a loud knock wakes her, Henry stirs as does Tinkerbell but neither of them wake. Leaving them to it, she goes to open the door, shocked to see who's stood their.  
"What do you want?"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this little bit, I have just started so give me time to get things going, I love Tinkerbell and could see her and Regina being close friends. xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, if anyone of you don't like my grammar please inform me, because I'm a dumb ass ;P seriously I am. Disclaimer OUAT does not belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Well nice to see you too Regina" Rolling her eyes, she closes the door between her and Jefferson, she doesn't want him near her son, only because of her behavior towards him last time, she wouldn't be surprised if he was out for revenge.  
"What do you want?" her tone clipped and it's obvious that she is in no mood, in all honesty he's surprised that she isn't drowning herself in a pool of alcohol or tears, everyone enjoying the latest gossip of the love triangle between her, Robin Hood and his wife who happens to be a bitch. Taking a deep breath, he can't believe his doing this. "I need help" silence is the only response he gets. Which shocks him in all honesty, he's surprised she's not gloating. She's surprised she isn't retorting 'you've just realized that now'  
"Why?" finally getting her voice to work, he simply rolls his eyes.  
"I don't want to lose Grace again" leaving the evil queen before him, to become even more confused.  
"I am going to need you to tell me more information" normally she wouldn't be bothered with this kind of thing and send him on his merry way to Emma but she knows Henry and Grace are friends and to prove to Miss Swan that she isn't going back to her previous ways.

Instead of elaborating, he walks away and after a few feet, indicates for her to follow him. Sighing to herself knowing that it must be important, summons her coat and shoes, looking the door before catching up with him. "So are you going to give me any hits as to what's running through your mind?" nothing. No response which is rude considering she left her friend and son by themselves which is rude, and she's freezing. "Sorry to hear about you and tights" she turns to him, shocked at the comment but confused of his nickname which is clearly evident on her face.  
"Really? Regina have you ever seen Disney's version of Robin hood or the movie Robin hood: Men in tights, granted he isn't like them but I think the name suits him" he can't help but smirk for once he's managed to pull one above the queen, even if it's a small victory such as this one.  
"Oh shut up hatter, now why are you leading me into the forest, are you going to try and kill me?" she smirks, oh she'd love to get him back but secretly knows he isn't dumb enough to try something like that.  
"Wait and see, but I hope it doesn't shock you" She stills for a moment, why would it shock her? Is it that bad? She continues to walk with him but at a slower pace, just in case something does happen. It takes them a few more minutes and a long silence between them till they reach forest, east center. Standing there he looks at her expectantly, she turns around waiting for something dangerous but all she sees is more trees.

"You have officially lost your mind" she tells him, he rolls his eyes clearly frustrated. "Regina there's ice" as if it's the most dangerous thing in the world. She takes a closer look, yes there is ice leading further into the forest, heading in one direction, which is unusual. "Jefferson, it is unusual but it could be some children playing a prank for all you know, it's nothing to get worked up about" she's trying to be calm and rational but right now she wants to light his ass on fire for not letting her have a nice peaceful sleep, and worrying over something as ice. "What if it's someone magical, I don't want Grace to get hurt, if it was Henry you'd be kicking up a fuss and you know it!" clearly becoming aggravated, oh please shoot me, she can't help but think.  
"Oh for crying out loud who do you think it is?" She snaps, he woke her up and is expecting her to piece together everything with very little help. "Well what if it's an ice princess, or one of the guardians?" he questions, getting heated especially when he sees that she's about to laugh, "It's not funny Regina, it could be!" and that finally did it, she starts laughing, really laughing. Oh he's lost it, he has finally lost it. "You have been watching way to many Disney films honestly I have never heard of an ice princess, were you and Grace watching Frozen as well?" She starts laughing again and he looks pissed, eurgh why do I bother? Shooting her a filthy look, he turns and heads down a different path. What a wacko, laughing she leaves to go back home, honestly ice princess, one of the guardians, who could that be, Santa Claus, she thinks laughing to herself. Not having enough energy to walk home, she uses magic to get there. Noticing that is gotten even colder she wraps her jacket even tighter, before opening the door to find Tinkerbell and Henry both awake.

Neither one of them have realized that she's there and doesn't make her presences known. Both of them are sprawled out by the fire with the popcorn and chocolate in between them, "I bumped into Robin yesterday, him and Marion were arguing because Roland asked if me and mum wanted to get ice cream with them, she screeched at me, even Snow freaked out and dragged me away from them, it sounds stupid but I think there's something wrong with her" Regina frowns, she'll have to speak to Marion for the way she acted towards Henry. Tink just shook her head "I saw her yesterday morning and wasn't very nice to me either, according to Hook he thought she was a bit rude when they met, but then again she was supposed to die so I don't think you'd be the polite to someone either. But I agree with you, there is something wrong with her, Emma has a bad feeling about it also" they continue to chat for a few more minutes about Marion and how Robin maybe a nice guy and doing the right thing, but he's hurting others around him with his actions. "Hello you two, what are you up to?" Regina asks causing both of them to jump and look guilty as if they've been caught eating the last cookie.

"Where have you been mum?" She sighs and tells them what happened, Tinkerbell sniggers "so you're telling me that Queen Elsa has joined us, at least it's not Jack Frost" which causes Henry to laugh and Regina has a tight smile "or it could be Santa" Henry comments and Tink looks at him wagging her finger "you've better have been nice this year otherwise Santa might take you back with him" Henry rolls over laughing and Regina shakes her head, honestly those two are insane. "Come on Regina we need to make breakfast for Henry otherwise he might ask the Easter bunny for some food" Henry sniggers into his palm, Tink shoots him a wink. "You two relax and keep discussing non-existent people while I'll make some food for us" she decides on making them waffles and pancakes, she can them giggling in the other room like school children, honestly. After making the waffles she starts on the pancakes while the other two walk in, "mum did you mean it? that they aren't real" for a moment she looks confused before realizing he means the Easter bunny, "ah the guardians, Henry I can't say for sure but if we've never met them than they can't be real" he gives her pointed look as does Tinkerbell.  
"Well, okay so they could be real but I highly doubt they are" not giving an explanation because frankly she can't be bothered. After eating, Henry bids a goodbye "I promised Emma I would help her with something for Nan and granddad" he explains, Regina offers to take him, but Tinkerbell points out the obvious "I'm heading in that way, I'll take him...hey if you need me give me a call" Regina says goodbye to both her friend and son. Letting the emptiness set in.

* * *

"Fuck it's cold!"  
"Emma language" Snow points out as she always does, whenever her daughter swears. Sometimes Emma deliberately swears so Snow can be all motherly, something neither one of them experienced when they were younger.  
"Sorry, but you have to admit it's freezing" she points out, and even Snow can't argue with her, it's been quiet cold that last two days but both of them agreed it's nothing to do with Regina.  
"I'll make the hot chocolate while you turn the heating up, hopefully that will help" Emma highly doubts that but does what she's asked, sitting back on the couch with blankets, so when she hears someone knock on the door, she simply does her best puppy eyes at her mum, normally it would be her dad but he had to go somewhere, but it was supposed to be her but he offered to go instead. She was grateful.  
Snow opened the door to see Tinkerbell and Henry both of them freezing. Hurrying them both in, seeing the state of her kid Emma jumped up and wrapping the blankets around him and Tinker. "What happened to you guys?" neither one of them could speak they were so cold, it's around five - ten minutes to Regina's if that, they couldn't be that cold in such a short amount of time, could they? Clearly looking at them, she answered her own question.

After a few minutes of warming up Tinkerbell began to explain "Henry and I both agreed to leave Regina's early so she could have some time to deal with everything, instead of us to keep her mind of it, and I offered to walk him back just in case anything happens and I'm glad I did- she breaks giving Henry a small smile and Emma swears that her kid blushed, he blushed. -anyway all of a sudden this cold wind blasts it, freezing cold as if we had a bucket of cold water dumped on us, and next thing you know I feel like I'm in the middle of blizzard when Jefferson?- she looks to Henry for clarification and he nods -helped us, giving us his coat before rushing over some place, mumbling that he was right, he didn't take his coat back, I hope he hasn't frozen to death" Emma and Snow are shocked, it's clear that they are both thinking what the hell is going on here?  
"What was even stranger is he came round when we were both sleeping to speak to mum about the ice in the forest but she thought it was kids" Henry mentions, causing Snow and Emma to be even more confused.

Tinkerbell misinterpreting "she didn't do any of this, I can assure you" Henry nods in agreement, "we don't think so either Tink from the sounds of it, maybe Gold has something to do with this?" Snow suggest, Emma contemplates it but yesterday in the diner Ruby mentioned Belle and Gold's wedding.  
_Taking her normal seat at Granny's waiting to be served by Ruby who was on the phone to someone sounding excited, must be good news if Granny isn't yelling at her to get of the damn things, Emma muses. After another minute or two Ruby hangs up, "Sorry about that Emma" sounding anything but sorry, clearly mistaking it for something else, she retorts "Are you getting lucky tonight with Victor then?" wagging her eyebrows and causing Ruby to blush, my it must be serious between those two. No one was shocked when they started dating a few weeks ago, but people only found out yesterday at the her brothers...celebration? When they had left together being all lovey dovey. "No, but if you're wondering he's a monster in bed" she smirks and gives her a wink, breaking Emma out of her trance, laughing "didn't need to know that Ruby, so what is the good news?" and for once Ruby gives her a smile, a real smile which shows she is genuinely happy, leaning closer so no one else can hear them "Belle got married to Gold yesterday, they were real busy all night, seems she was the lucky one from the sounds of it" Gasping, damn she hadn't seen that coming but happy for Belle, that girl deserves to be happy and if it's with Gold, well...who's to judge. _

"Emma, what do you think?" Snows voice breaks her out of the fond memory, "what I am about to tell you stays between us four, - looking at Snow - Belle and Gold got married two days ago, I highly doubt he'd do this because it would ruin Belle's wedding night and honeymoon period, but we can ask him if he knows anything about it" she suggest which please everyone after a few more minutes with them before a walling breaks it up "Oh that'll be Neal he might need to be changed, Henry do you mind helping me?" Henry nods clearly eager to spend time with his Nan and uncle, leaving Tinkerbell with Emma.  
"I should probably get going, it's seems to have calmed down, thank you" Emma smiles "you're more than welcome here, I hope you know that, how about I give you a lift just in case something happens again?"  
"I'd really appreciate that, thanks" Emma tells Snow so she knows where she is. Stepping outside and it's freezing, "I see what you mean Tinkerbell, it's fucking cold" Tink sniggers but smiles at her "it was worse earlier" causing Emma's eyes to pop out.  
After getting in the car, Tink notices that Emma wants to ask something "Regina...she doesn't hate you but she's not thrilled" Emma breaks due to her friends? sudden outburst, although she isn't as close with Tink as Regina is, they still manage to find something they talk about.  
"You were wondering, I told although I don't think she'll try anything dangerous I have feeling she'll be even more closed off to certain people, not Henry or me but perhaps Snow, I know those two get along now but she lost someone she loved to someone he loved, granted his wife" at the mention of Marion, she notices Emma's face tighten clearly something happened there. But continues regardless "if an argument occurred between you two then it could put a strain on her friendship with Snow, I'm not seeing it will, but it could so Regina could be less likely to be more open" Emma gets that, she does, when someone puts it in such a simple way, it's hard not to understand.

"Makes sense, thanks for telling me this I know you and Regina are close or are becoming closer and if she found out, she'd kick our asses" Both of them laugh but deep down know it's true, which is why a silent promise is made between them, not to mention this to anyone, ever. "Thanks for the lift Emma, I never got a chance to tell you this, although you loved Neal and always will, Hook was always your one true love" Causing Emma to smile, "really? pixie dust told you?" she asks, genuinely curious causing Tinkerbell to laugh "Haha no, it's obvious it's the same look you share is the same one your parents share and that's a love story, perhaps you should tell him" Emma nods and thanks her for the advice before leaving, instead of going straight to Golds she turns back so she can see Hook. Walking into Granny's to see Victor and Ruby laughing and kissing, Robin and Marion arguing in the corner, to see others being happy and joyful. Knocking on Hooks door to see her boyfriend in nothing but leather trousers, does things to her. _Now is not the time.  
_Opening the door even wider wearing his signature smirk, bastard she can't help but think. "So love what brings you out here" she jumps on his bed, it smells like him. "One would you like to come with me to speak to Gold, it's gotten a lot colder and an incident happened with Tinkerbell and Henry earlier" his smirk is replaced by a frown, concern clearly in his eyes "are they okay? are you?" causing her heart to fill with love, although Henry isn't his own son, Hook has always treated him as such. "They're both fine, but I thought Gold might know something" He nods and stares at her, she mirrors his facial expression causing him to laugh "is there another reason Swan?" She becomes nervous, something Tink said triggered it, his proven nothing but love for her yet she hasn't really shown hers. Going over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, his hands on her waist.

"Two things one, would you consider moving in with me?" she whispers averting her eyes, what if he says no, what if he no longer loves me. Putting his hand underneath her chin, so he can look into her eyes and see various emotions flutter through before setting on fear "I'd love to but will Henry be okay with this?" he sees relief and happiness in her eyes, she lets out a tiny laugh "He loves you...and so do I. I love you Killian" For some reason asking him to move in with her may have been too soon but after everything they've been through together it wasn't, and normally she'd ask Henry but knew that her son would be happy to have the pirate living with them. His breath catches, he knew she did but hearing it makes it seems more, well more real. Capturing her lips in a passionate kiss filled with love, joy,gentleness, feeling her smile against his lips, before turning into something more, oh how they've had sex, made love numerous time and each time as amazing as the previous one. But this was different, there was more of a need there something that wasn't there before. Perhaps admitting her feelings for him, made her afraid she was going to lose him. Slowly pulling away from her, stroking her cheek "I'm not going anywhere, I love you Swan, always will so you're stuck with me. Now go grab a croissant or something so we can go see Gold" She gives him one last kiss before leaving, but not before he grabs her by the arm catching her off guard, pulling her into a hot searing kiss, his hands below her butt, gently biting her lips causing her to gasp catching her tongue, before she can develop it any further, he lets go. "What?" pouting causing him to smirk, "sorry couldn't resist, go Swan" she gives him one last look before leaving.

Waiting at Granny's, talking to Ruby on their love life, does Regina enter, spotting her "Hello Emma, Henry left this behind, I was going to give it to him but noticed your car was here" handing her his jacket "oh thanks Regina, could we speak privately?" Nodding towards the back corner. Regina purses her lips but follows anyway, taking their sits. "I'd like to apologies for the hurt, I know you're in pain and I am indirectly caused that which is the last thing I want because we're getting along and you're rebuilding your friendship or whatever with my parents, but I'm not sorry for saving her life...well at least not yet" causing Regina to wipe the smart ass comment she was about to say "what's happened?" Emma took a deep breath before explaining  
_So there Snow and I was talking to Ruby, waiting for Henry to give him the backpack for his overnight with Regina, she raised him so I'm not going to interfere with that unless I have to. Seeing him, Snow let me know she went to give him his backpack for his overnight with Regina, still keeping a close eye on him. I noticed__ Roland cling on to his legs "Hey Henry, where have you and Gina been?" even though it's been a few days since they last saw each other, to a child that's a long time. Henry being Henry smiles and ruffled his hair "sorry I've been busy with school work, will have to go get ice cream sometime" which caused Roland to shout in agreement. "I'm sorry but who are you?" Marian walks over, asking Henry before she could say anything "I'm Henry Mills, you must Roland's mum?" Everyone in Storybrooke knows that Mayor Mills is the evil queen, but Emma never expected this "you're the queen's son, stay away from mine!" venom dripped of every word she said, hurt flashed in Henry's eyes but what shocked everyone even more is that Roland wouldn't move away from him, "Roland I said now!" She grabbed hold of him and tried to take him, holding even more onto Henry. Trying to defuse the situation "Hey Ro-" he was cut off by Marian screech "Don't talk to my son" Snow cut in, beyond horrified at her actions with her grandson, Robin also ran over noticing the commotion. _

_"Don't talk to my grandson that way!" Snow pulled Henry away as Robin picked up Roland, turning to Marian he said "why were you behaving in such a way, Henry's just a boy and there is nothing wrong with Regina!" It appeared to be the wrong thing to say because Marian launched into what's wrong with her "she tried to have me killed, she cursed this town, she's pure evil and will never change, she's killed people" Robin looked pissed, Roland was in tears, Henry looked like he was going to cry and Snow looked like she was about to punch her in the face. Snow took Henry as far away as possible leaving the two to fight among themselves.  
_"That bitch! She has a problem with me fine, she doesn't take it out on Henry ever!" Regina was fuming, oh and don't think Emma hasn't gotten away with it, she's made the situation far worse by bringing her back here. Hook interrupted "Emma we need to go see Gold, don't we?" seeing confusion on Regina's face she told her what had happened earlier with Henry and Tinkerbell and how they told her what had happened with Jefferson earlier. Emma looking carefully at Regina noticed that she was hiding something, perhaps to do with the strange weather.  
"I'm coming with you" she said in the we-don't-have-time-to-argue-about-it tone. No words were said between the three of them when they got in the bug, but had noticed snow started falling, the three of them shared concerned looks. Regina and Hook noticed those who were living in the woods seem to be finding shelter else where maybe that's were the cause of it started to occur. Clearly she wasn't the only one thinking that.

Arriving at Gold's house pulling their coats tighter around them, no one saw the happy couple but Gold who seemed afraid? Emma couldn't help but notice the strange look he shared with Regina, but noticed how her sons' other mum seemed far more tense for it to be something easy. "Will one of you explain what is going on" she wanted to remain calm, but her voice sounded afraid if those two were afraid of something, then so should we. Opening his door he rushed the trio inside.  
"Well dearie I'm not sure who it is, but- aiming this towards Emma - you brought something back with you, something that could kill us all and right now, there's nothing we can do about it"

* * *

Damn. So could someone tell me what they think so far, I'd appreciate it xD xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, if anyone of you don't like my grammar please inform me, because I'm a dumb ass ;P seriously I am. Disclaimer OUAT does not belong to me. Hope you guys are enjoying it, please let me know :D Seriously people can someone tell me if I am doing a crap job or not because it would be really appreciated and I hope you guys are enjoying it :D

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Regina cursed under her breath, this does tend to happen when someone changes the past. "What do you mean there's nothing we can do about it?" Hook questions becoming panicked but trying not to make it show, Regina knows what he means, and Emma gets the feeling it's something big. Gold turns towards Regina but still answers Hooks question "you should be directing all questions towards her" Closing her eyes and hoping to just disappear is wishful thinking even if she could do it and given half a chance probably would but she can't because her son is in danger. Thinking about earlier events Regina is unsure whether or not to mention it to Gold, he knows what she wants from her but you can go to hell, and she'll personally be the one sending him there. "Regina you have to tell us what you know?" Sighing she turns to the one who voiced "I don't know who's doing this but there is a small chance that someone can help us, but before we can do that we need to find out what's causing then, and only then will I tell you who can help" not having any other options available, Emma and Hook begrudgingly agree.  
"So dearie's what's the plan?" Emma raises an eyebrow? "shouldn't you be with your wife?" causing Hook and Regina to be look at her disgusted, both thinking the same thing 'she married Rumpelstiltskin, wow' where as he's thinking 'that beautiful girl married the crocodile I hope she knows what she's gotten into'

Rolling his eyes, letting out a frustrated noise "Miss Swan would you rather discuss my love life in front of someone who stole my first wife, while the other has just lost her one true love or find out create a plan to find who's doing this?" his tone clipped but an underlying message is there my-private-life-is-no-one's-business. "I vote the latter" Hook's voice breaks through the stare off between Emma and Gold, she didn't like it either but he didn't give a damn about that. "I suggest we split up and look for clues" he continues both Regina and Emma snort, "what are we Killian, the Scooby gang?" Emma asks but agrees nonetheless. "Miss Swan, I suggest that you and Hook ask those who've left the forest what they've seen, how get a rough idea how bad it is, while Gold can find some protection spells, and I'll help him" the others appear to agree with her plan, Emma and Hook set off to do what's asked of them. Turning around to meet Gold's curious stare, "I think I know who's doing this but you're right to send Miss Swan off, I don't need her to interfere, as for the spells I may have a few but everyone will need to be confined to center otherwise it'll be even more difficult to protect them" following him through his house, she notices that it has more of a happy aura, probably due to Belle's presences.

Noticing they are in his study, he tells her not to come in, next thing she knows he's summoning a book probably filled with enchantments. "Now don't be surprised if I don't or have very little protection spells against icy weather, besides I thought that was your area of expertise" not knowing how to respond to the statement he smirks, and shakes his head "oh please Cora told me all about _that _chapter of your life, you clearly know more than I do" _One of this days I'll kill him, _but today is not that day, Regina has to remind herself ignoring his comment. "Well are there any spells, I wouldn't like to keep you from your wife" she spits out the last word, just because she's more open doesn't mean she'll let anyone make snidely comments, closing the book with a loud snap, giving her a cold glare. "There are two or three and I will need your help, as well as some items from my shop, after you your majesty" instead of saying anything she disappears only to reaper outside the shop, not Gold he was probably making a list on what they need. Glancing at the town around her she notices that the weather has become more chilly, frost covering the trees that lied outside the center of Storybrooke, she saw those who lived in the forest were evacuating heading towards Granny, she noticed that Belle was ordering children to go there as well.  
Ah, Gold gave her a heads. Wrapping her coat tighter around her, she felt someone grab hold of her leg, about to throw a spell to land them backwards on their asses, she looks down to see Roland. Giving her his cute smile "Gina! Gina I'm glad your okay" laughing quietly she crouches down to pick him up, holding him gently to her chest trying to shelter him from the cold. "I'm glad too, where's your mother and father?" Surely Robin must be close by, although she's not sure if she can handle seeing him.

"Mama and papa were fighting and she left for granny's, papa is over there helping" and clearly his timing was impeccable, sensing that his son wasn't near him Robin saw his son being held by someone about to thank the stranger, Regina turned around and his breath caught in his throat. Standing there taking the scene in the women he loves holding his son, the only thing that would make it perfect is a kiss but he can't do that. He has his wife back and he knew how lucky he was, he even told Regina that he would walk through hell for Marian. Yet it's different now because his changed and the heart that once belonged to Marian will always belong to Regina. Shaking his head to rid himself of that thought, he takes a step closer towards her and notices that she flinches a little, Roland is completely oblivious to the tense situation. "Thank you M'lady for taking care him" he opens his arms wide, Regina smiles down at Roland and begrudgingly hands him to his father, the tips of their fingers touched an electric jolt passed through them both, blushing Regina forces herself to look at him. "It's no problem, you should join your wife at Granny's it'll be safe there" his face becomes tighter before he can voice anything, a puff of smoke appears behind Regina and Rumpelstiltskin.  
"Come along your _majesty _we have work to do" opening his mouth and closing it, Robin wasn't sure what he was supposed to say but felt that he had to say something. Instead Roland managed to say something "Regina you'll join us at Granny's won't you?" his eyes pleading and pout starts to form worried that Gina may say no. Smiling she cups his cheek, gently stroking her thumb "I promise I will join you at Granny's after I've helped Mr Gold" he smiles and nods, glimpsing one last look at Robin she notices joy and love fill his eyes. They turn to leave and she turns back to Gold, finding him to look in different directions to avoid looking at her.

"So what do we need?" She asks while he opens the door to his shop, sparing her a glance he smirks "it's better for you if you aren't aware of what is needed, your stomach might churn and we wouldn't want that" his imp giggle burst from within him and pulls a face, clearly love is doing that to him. "Perhaps you're right but what do I need to do?" he pauses for a moment, she couldn't see him debating whether or not to tell her but decides not to. Ignoring her he proceeds to the back room collecting what he needs "you need to do what I tell you without hesitation or question" she snorts "so what you wished I was like as a student?" she couldn't see him but she could sense he was smirking. "Something like that dearie, it will require a lot of energy" after a few more minutes behind the curtain and he finally finishes. Pouring it into different vials, he then puts them in his jacket. Walking back into the front part to see Regina leaning against the till he hands her a; small bowl with various ingredients in which she's never seen, a pestle and a vial.  
"Crush those up please" she takes them but looks from the bowl to him, he gestures with his hand to do so. Turning away from him he does, after a few silent minutes she speaks "so why am I doing this? the herbs are crushed and she breathes the smell in, it's vile. He takes it from her and places it on the side, making a cup appear with some liquid in he puts it into the bowl, waving his finger around as if it's a piece of equipment begins to stir. Not looking up from the bowl "this will help you with your strength, then afterwards we go around the outside of the town spreading this- patting his pocket - but it will require a drop of blood, I've already done mine but you haven't" She steps away from him while he steps towards her "never took you one to be squeamish" he quip making her narrow her eyes.

"Why do you need my blood" sighing because time is of the essence, for once in his life he gives her a straight answer. "Regina you're powerful and right now the person we will face eventually is also powerful and not related to you so the blood will work at keeping her out of town but we have much to cover so let's get on with this!" she opens her mouth to retaliate that it was a valid question, but one look silences her. Summoning a knife, she picks it up and notices that he's take a cautious step backwards, smirking with satisfaction that the dark one is afraid she might stab him.  
She pricks her finger, while he finally gets the hint and passes her at least half a dozen vials.  
Opening each one of them for her so she can easily squeeze her finger where the blood drops into each vial. After that's done, he gets a handkerchief and cleans her finger, putting it in his pocket. They shake the vials.  
"I'll cover the north and east parts while you cover the south and west parts, once there spread the mixture out, there should be enough and make sure no ice touches the mixture while you're laying it down! then meet by the clock tower once you've finished" she merely nods and takes the vial, disappearing. She's surprised by how quick the ice has spreading, the winds harsher than it was before, the cold is taking it's toll.  
Quickly she begins spreading the mixture and realize that it's going towards the north and south lines. Hmmm that clever little imp, she disappears to the south part of town and does the same there where it's spreading to the east and west. Returning to the clock towers and Rumpelstiltskin joins her, she quickly notices that everyone has taken shelter but she bets most people will either be at the hospital or Granny's.

"Now what" her teeth are chatter, god every passing minute counts and it's becoming more cold. Handing her a piece of a paper with a spell written on "we have to say this together otherwise the spell will be useless" He holds up three of his fingers, taking one down per second and on the finale one he nods. They both speak the spell together, she looks up to see a deep purple wall form, joining up from the south-west-north-east creating a bubble/dome figure. Both of them let a sigh of relief escape, nodding they make there way towards Granny's. On entering Belle launches herself at Rumple while Henry and Roland launch themselves at Regina, she's too busy hugging both of them to notice the tension in the room. Emma, Snow and Charming noticed that Marian was giving Regina a death glare and was about to get up but Robin pulled her down again, they were sharing hushed words when she caught Snow and Emma's warning glare while Charming gave Robin a small smile. Spotting the Charming family Regina along with the two boys went to join them, Henry next to her with Roland on her hip. "The town has a protection spell so you can go out and about the weather should calm down in the next few hours however there is a catch no one can mess with the shield otherwise we're all in danger" she directed it to them but knew everyone else was listening in. A silent agreement was made no one would disrupt the shield, this person was dangerous.  
"Wasn't there another one of you?" Regina ask pointing at Emma, who rolls her eyes. "Neal is with Killian at home, the snow affects his hook" Ah that makes sense she muses, trying to diffuse the atmosphere. "You trust your son with a pirate?" she's shocked, David doesn't seem to get along with him that well "they do trust him, he's good with Neal besides it's the brother you need to get along with not the father" Emma smirks, Regina and Henry both laugh.

Emma gave a subtle gesture that they need to have a private conversation, asap.  
Smiling, Regina settled Roland on the floor "how about you and Henry ask Granny very nicely to make you some chocolate chip pancakes and you can catch up with Henry" Roland give a shy nod and looked towards the older boy who smiled back, taking his hand they both walked over to Granny. "Where's Ruby?" normally they would ask her to take of Henry but she seemed to be missing, Snow face was full of concern "Victor went to help some people in the forest, he turned around and saw someone and went to help them, they aimed ice at him" Regina's eyes widen, he had changed and became a lot nicer towards others, being helpful when possible. Emma placed a comforting hand on her mum, she knows how close she is with Ruby and how much Victor means to Ruby.

"Is he okay now?" concern evident in her voice, Emma shrugged "his heart was very faint, the person missed it by an inch. Ruby's with him now, we're going over to the hospital later to find some more information out" glad to hear that he isn't dead, but in all honesty it wouldn't really affect her but she would feel for Ruby. It's indescribable when you lose someone you love. "Marian, leave the boys to it" turning around to see what the commotion was, Marian had walked over to the boys and tried to drag Roland away causing Granny to give her a disproving look and a lecture. "No I won't, I don't want _our _son anywhere near him, that is the Queen's son, I bet he's a cruel as she is!" Emma had enough that's twice she's hurt her sons' feelings, enough is enough.

"Excuse me I'd like to point out that I am also Henry's mother!" Marian turned to look at the woman who had saved her life, shock was clearly displayed on her face.  
"But how's that possible, two women can't have children together, that's not right" This caused for some other residents in the diner to laugh quietly while the Charming's plus Regina rolled their eyes.  
"First of all you're very homophobic, secondly I gave birth to Henry but gave him up so he could have the best chance, the best chance happens to be with Regina, she's changed for the good and Henry has been raised by both of us to be the best person and trust me he is! Perhaps you could learn a thing or two from him" Everyone is gobsmacked even Regina, never did they think Emma Swan would stand up for her.

Henry is looking really proud and happy while Roland is confused, he's mama never used to be like that. Feeling completely embarrassed Marian storms out, and one of Robin's men goes to keep an eye on her. While Robin consoles Roland "she'll be fine, don't worry how about an ice cream sundae with extra everything? For both of you" The boys eyes wide and smile, both of them say thanks.  
Turning towards Emma, Regina, Snow and Charming "I am sorry for...that" not sure what else to say, Snow accepts his apology on everyone's behalf but Emma isn't so forgiving and she can tell Regina isn't that happy about it either, but right now they have bigger things to think of.

* * *

Emma leaves to go to one of the spare rooms, the others follow her including Robin, Belle and Rumple. Sitting down on the sofa with her parents either side, her sons' other mother and ex-boyfriend leaning against the door while Belle sits on the chair and Gold sits on the chairs arm "Can the person get in? and how long will that shield hold us?" no one is surprised by Emma's straight to the point attitude, this situation desperately calls for it. Considering it was Gold's idea, Regina lets him answer "Well for starters the person who's doing this can't get in and neither can their powers, as for the other question as long as no one touches the wall" they all seem to accept this, but everyone's clearly thinking the same thing: there's always one. That one person who doesn't do what they're told and everyone else is put in harms way. "How do you know that whoever's doing this won't get through?" Charming asks going into battle mode. Regina takes this one "our blood is mixed in with the potion, don't take this personally Emma but Gold and I are the strongest ones here, magic wise" even Emma can't argue with that, but she's confused "wouldn't that make it a blood potion?" Regina laughs and Gold rolls his eyes, honestly that girl does annoy him. "No, blood potions are different and requires a lot more time" Regina nods with his term, it's simply understating it.

"Well what can we do in the mean time, we can't sit around and do nothing" Belle voices, it's all great that they've taken precautions but they need to have a plan. Sensing his loves frustration, he rubs a comforting a hand up her arm, trying to soothe her. "Well we can't do anything till we get some outside help" he turns to her, everyone staring him with confusion. Who? What? Why? and many other questions going around their heads. Sighing, he elaborates "the person who's here is deadly and dangerous, I couldn't control her power of harvest it for myself...she's out of control" silence and fear fills the room. If Rumpelstiltskin, the dark one couldn't help her, who the hell can? Catching Rumpelstiltskin eye, Regina knows who he wants to help and that scares her. "Wait if you knew than why didn't you say anything earlier?" Emma's beyond pissed, she's fuming that man has known all along and didn't tell us! "It's only till you mentioned what happened to Whale did I piece it together, besides Miss Swan, it's your fault in the first place. You brought her back with you" and for once she shuts up, no one can deny that Emma has done this. "Well what can we do about it now?" Robin asks trying to keep the peace between everyone, he notices that Regina tense up whether it's due to them being so close to one and other or not, he doesn't know. "Well we can't do anything about it...- everyone in the room tenses, this can't be the end, yet Rumpelstiltskin continue - Regina can" All heads turn towards her, she knew what was coming. She wasn't having any of it.  
"I don't know what the imp is talking about" He giggles at that "Oh yes you do, would you like me to tell them how you can help" sending him a frosty glare, Regina resigns herself it's better than them knowing the truth.

"There's someone who could help us, but I don't know if he will" they all look at her waiting to continue, she notices Robins eyes flash quickly, with uncertainty or was it jealousy? she continues "he was banished years ago but there is a chance he could still help, the problem is he lives in a different realm and to get there...is difficult" everyone digests the information in, but Snow is curious about her step mothers hidden past, she knows she's hiding something "why was he banished? and how do you know he'll help?" Gold hides a smile trying not to give anything away. "Because Cora wanted to banish him and one thing he hates is someone stealing his...fun" Charming splutters "fun? how is this fun Regina?!" rubbing her hands across her face, trying to rid herself of stress she answers through clenched teeth "I don't personally think it's fun, I said he would find it fun, pay attention! Look I'm not going to go into great detail but he can help us...-" sensing why she didn't want to discuss Gold finished for her "she just doesn't want to ask him" Wow. No one saw that coming, this person is dangerous Henry as well as innocent people, lives could be put in jeopardy but Regina doesn't want to? Emma has a feeling there's more to it than what's being said.  
"And it requires certain things to get there-" before she can lists them, Gold beats her to it. "Oh yes...what is the list again? Ah that's right; a belonging of that person, blood of someone who put them there, a memory and belief" he finishes. Emma snorts "belief?" she questions, really is it that difficult to believe in something? Snow gives her a pointed look "it took your son being poisoned for you to believe in us, it took going back in time for you accept and believe in Hooks feelings for you...out of everyone here you should understand how difficult it is to believe" Emma blushes and realizes that it's true, Regina can't help but smirk sometimes that girl needs to be put in her place.

"As I said difficult list" She remarks, Gold merely raises an eyebrow "oh really, deary? I know you have something that belong to him, I happen to have your blood and the last two you both have, it's easy to get a memory from you and I know you believe in him" She refuses to admit that. She doesn't want to, she can't see him. It's a matter of principle, dignity...she's afraid and can't believe she's admitting it to herself. "How do you know what I have of him?" she is genuinely surprised no one knows what she has of him. "Cora" and everyone in the room didn't question it, that woman knew almost everything so this wasn't shocking information. "Why what do you have, his heart?" Robin laughed as did everyone else...but he was only met with silence. Snow gasped, Emma looked horrified, Charming was confused, Robin looked devastated and as for Belle she couldn't care how she felt. "Regina you took his heart?!" Snow's appalled tone came through she simply rolled her eyes, of course they thought she'd take it. "No he gave it to me" everyone's face turned into confusion and shock, other than Robin. Who is this man? Why does she have his heart? No, Robin don't.  
He has to remind himself he can't ask those questions, but the short time they were together why didn't she say anything?  
She spoke of Daniel...was this person more important than Daniel?

"Yes" she didn't give any explanation but Emma could tell if she was lying or not, and the Queen was not lying. "How did you get a memory from Regina?" Snow asks, it sounds painful. "Well that's the difficult part, but she uses the dream catcher, and when the right memory appears...I use magic to carefully seal it and put it in a vial." Emma's mouth falls open, that sounds painful as hell! Looking around the room clearly everyone else is thinking the same thing. "Well Regina we have to do this, you know it's the right thing to do. Henry will tell you so as well" Charming agrees with his daughter it is the right thing to do, everyone else agrees. "Emma if I do this, then it's harder to find him if I managed to get into the realm because I need a child with me." Fuck. Emma knows Regina would have to take Henry, her son in another realm with a strange man.  
"Regina...I- why?" she doesn't know what to do. The maternal part is telling her to tell Regina her to shove it while the other part is unsure, she told Regina it was the right thing to do.  
"A child's belief is so strong, almost as powerful as a true loves kiss but the realm we are going to, I need a child to believe in the person"  
"Then I'll go with you" Emma decides, it's the right thing to do but she can also keep a closer eye on Henry. But Regina shakes her head a grim line begins to form on her mouth "you need to stay here in case anything happens, and with this town anything can" they all know it's true, clearly Emma won't take no for an answer but Robin has the best idea "what if I went with you?" she's shocked at the offer, so are the others. "But you have Roland, Marian and other obligations, you can't" she tries to find a way out of this, she can't have him with her...it would be too painful. It already hurts being this close to him, she can smell him, as usual he smells like the fresh air, the forest. Sighing, shaking his head but smiling at her "I'd take Roland with me...leaving him with his mother doesn't seem to be a wise idea as for the merry men they can assist the sheriff in protection, besides you can't go by yourself and it could give Emma a peace of mind" he looks towards her with big eyes, pleading for her to agree with him. "He's right Regina, it would and anything could happen there, we don't even know who you're going to see"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but Emma do you really think I'd let any harm come to Henry?" they all know she wouldn't, even Belle and she barely knows Regina. Emma believes that but still unsure because she doesn't know who it is. "Only if you take Roland and Robin otherwise the deal is off" Thinking it over, maybe it would be nice...a tiny bit of her has small hope that something could happen on this adventure. "Okay, now we need to get everything ready because we're leaving asap!" she informs him, he nods and awaits further instructions. "Belle and I will head back to my shop for the dream catcher, Regina I suggest that you get the belonging, Robin prepare yourself and your son, Emma I say you do the same for Henry by the way pack for winter, it'll be freezing, as for you two can you find an empty building, one with a working door and send us the address?" they nod, confused at the last request but know it's better to argue.

Regina puffs out and goes to her house walking into her walk in closets, going behind dresses she puts her hand on the door behind, muttering a spell to open it. She put a blood spell on the door. Undoing it as quickly as she could, on entering she looks around the room, there in front of her in box made entirely out of ice, is his heart. Jack Frost's heart.

* * *

"Hey kid we need to talk" after everyone had gone there separate ways, Robin and Emma both decided to tell them together. It might make Henry feel more comfortable "yeah mum?" is something bad happening, Henry grabs hold of Roland's hand noticing that Robin is stood by her. "We have something to tell you, go through please" she asks, as various individuals keep staring and wondering what's going on, it really gets on her nerves. After they've gone through Henry and Roland are sitting on the couch holding each others hand, Emma can't help but smile knowing that the young boy means a lot to Henry. "Regina is going to another realm" she pauses, rubbing her hands against her jeans, not sure how to continue. Henry becomes worried, is she not coming back? No she wouldn't leave him. Clearly sensing the boys' confusion and Emma's panic, Robin steps in "well she needs a child to go with her, it's a long story but someone there can help with our current problem, the reason she needs a child is because the child needs to believe" Oh mum wants him with her, he can't help but smile where as Roland looks scared, why doesn't Gina want him to go with her? he's a child who believes. "And we're going with you, Roland and I" after hearing his name and looking up at the adults, letting the information sink in.

"Who are we going to see papa?" eager to have an adventure with Gina, Henry and papa clearly forgetting about his mother. "Um, I don't know" Henry lets a giggle out, they are going on this adventure to the great unknown for something incredibly vital and no one knows who they're seeing. Great. Emma can't help but laugh as well before she knows they're all laughing.  
"Come on we've got to get you prepared, it's going to be cold"

* * *

"Where could we find an abandoned building, and why does it have to be a building?" Snow wonders out loud, Charming knowing that his wife isn't directing any questions to him, merely smiles. "Who knows, but are we sure his safe with her?" finally voicing his concerns, Emma seems to agree with Regina and his daughter knows what she's doing. "Normally I'd be voicing the same thing but a lot has happened and we need to accept it and move on, she's finally letting love into her life and opening up, becoming the same Regina I knew years ago, there is nothing to be worried about, she'll protect Henry with her life besides Robin will be there" Charming smiles, knowing that Snow is probably playing matchmakers hoping that true love wins. They continue to drive further up the road, trying to find an abandoned house but nothing so far, after a few minutes of silence he asks his wife what he's curious about "You want her and Robin to be together, don't you?" Snow stops, and looks around for a minute before setting her gaze on her husband. "Marian...Marian should have died when she was supposed to, it's clear something isn't right with her you know it and so do I, everyone else does" He wants to be shocked, horrified at Snow was saying but deep down he knew she was right, you can't change destiny. "

Well how do you think Robin is going to tell Marian" Snow's quiet for a few moments, Charming can sense she's hiding something from him. "Snow?" she fidgets "I told him we'd tell her, there's no knowing what could happen besides she might listen to the voice of reason, which is me" he has no idea what to say so  
He merely nods in response and to let her know he's not angry or appalled at her opinion, he reaches over and clasps her hand, for a moment squeezing and put its back on the wheel.

"Do we really trust Hook with our son?" he blurts out, he knows that Hook is dating his daughter and from what he found out they're moving into together...which is far far too soon but Snow argued it took them long enough. "Don't go all over protective father on me, you heard what Emma said, it's the brother he needs to impress" normally he would laugh at her statement but considering recent events he shoots her a look, hearing her sigh "he's done so much for us, hell he even saved your life, and the way he is with Henry and other kids I wouldn't be surprised if he have any more grandchildren on the way" he slams down on the breaks and shoots her look. She burst out laughing "David give him a break, he gave up the Jolly Roger for her! You know as well as I do how much that meant to him" He lets out a long whistle thinking carefully about what he's wife saying, but still the comment about grand babies, not a good thing to say. He'll be having a talk with Hook later.

"I'm never going to accept it or be used to it" he comments and she smiles "your her father, you're not supposed to". After a few more minutes driving her around and having small talk, they end up at the dock. Charming gets out to see if it is abandoned or not, and it appears so. Calling to Snow "we can have it here, whatever it is Gold's doing" even Snow is apprehensive but they don't have lot of options. "Texting Emma the address along with Regina"

* * *

Gold and Belle are the last ones to arrive. Meeting inside the docks he nods "I guess it will have to do" holding the catcher in his hand, he notices Henry, Roland and Robin appear to be going skiing with the gear they are wearing, trying hard not to make a rude comment because it is his grandson. He summons a blanket and lays it on the floor, he gestures to Regina to come over.  
"Lie down, this will hurt. I need you to think of him, any memory will do but it has to be just you and him otherwise it won't work" she does as she's told, he kneels next to her, handing the catcher. "I'd suggest the boys leave for this part" not asking why, because she doubts he'll give her an answer, Emma takes them both outside. Regina thinks about Jack, and settles on the one she can remember, the one that's always stayed with her.  
**_"Do you think we should be doing this, isn't it dangerous?" Her friend smiles from above and laughs, pulling his hood even tighter around him, mimicking her voice 'd_****_o you think we should be doing this, isn't it dangerous' he starts laughing when she lets out a strangled sigh. "Oh don't be made Gigi it'll be fun, don't you think?" he looks at her holding his hand out, she thinks for a moment of course it will be but her mother won't like it. He's skating around on the ice, twirling gracefully, her bottom half is on the ice while top half is lying on the snow. Finally giving into temptation she reaches for his hand, and he holds on tight skating around the ice. To strangers who were walking by all they saw a beautiful teenage girl, dancing and laughing by herself, having fun. She only had fun when he was here, the time of her life. Spinning her around so she twirled until she ended up back in his arms, looking up to the smirk and seeing the twinkle in her eyes, made her smile shine brighte-_**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah-" her knuckles turned whiter as she was holding onto the catcher for life, the pain of having a memory taken from you is excruciating, concertinaing on the memory, the feelings she had then. She screamed even more it was another five minutes before Gold took the memory completely and stored it in a vial. Normally it would take hours to do if you didn't want any pain, but they couldn't afford that luxury. She felt someone had a pillow over her, trying to smother her, the adrenaline rush, the need for survival that's what it felt like. She closed her eyes and tried to relax she felt Snow hold her hand. Summoning a small oval table with a bowl in the middle, "you can tell them to come in" Gold nods to those outside. The boys enter and both shoot Regina are worried look, as does Emma but Snow smiles "she's fine, just resting" Gold opens the small bag and see the cold heart. Summoning a small knife, he takes the heart over to the bowl and pricks it, causing blue blood to drop inside. He then puts Regina's dried blood in, followed by memory which to some could appear to be gold dust, but with pictures, clear visual pictures, the memory is moving in a circular motion, keeping it going.  
Regina knowing it's time to stand up, switches into more warm clothes, "You only have one chance, don't mess it up" Gold's threatening voice breaks through her daydream.

She nods and holding on to the bowl, pours her belief into it. After a few moments the others watch in awe, as white magic? comes out of Regina's hand and into the bowl, Gold to make sure everything is going according to plan, looks in to see white liquid encircle the other ingredients. "Pass it to me" Regina almost collapses but Robin catches her in time, she gives him a weak smile before closing her eyes. Panic sets in, "oh she's fine, physically and mentally exhausted" he breathes to calm him self after hearing Gold's words, what he said makes perfect sense. Gold puts his fingers into the bowl, and starts applying it on the door first starting with the woodwork then applying it to the whole door before it's covered in white , the boys had walked out of earlier. Finally finished he turns to them, seeing Regina still in hood's arms gave him a bad feeling. "You three need to go first and Regina has to be the last person to exit through the door otherwise you won't go" Robin sets Regina down, she looks awful, her eyes clenched in pain, her skin as white as snow.  
"I'll go first" Robin calls out, that way the boys know an adult is on the other side waiting for them. "I just walk through?" he ask and Gold nods, Charming holds his back pack which has blankets, food and his bow and arrow. Just in case. Smiling at Roland, he crouches down "you'll see me in a minute" and walks through the door, Roland follows second after encouragement from Henry. Henry gives Emma a hug "we'll be back before you know it" before going through the door.  
"Good luck Regina, when you need to come back repeat the processes, take this" Gold hands her the catcher and she goes through the door.

The first thing she see's is mountains, beautiful snowy mountains. The sky is pure white, as far as the eye can see mountains, hearing children laughter she turns around to see Henry and Roland have a snowball fight, turning around she comes face to face with Robin seeing his smile pulls at her heart, oh she misses him. Before he throws a snowball at her. This will be fun.

* * *

As you can see I don't like Marian, the writers shouldn't have brought her back. Anyway hope you enjoy and thank you for the reviews hope to see more :) xoxox


	4. Chapter 4

**Guest** I'm glad you like it and hope you're enjoying it :)  
**theevilqueen-ouat IG** Thank you so much for you review, I hope I prove you right :D and you continue to read the story  
**scifigrrl **I agree with you, perhaps something had happened between them, you'll have to read on.  
**BrujaBlanca88** Gracias! Me alegra que usted está disfrutando de la historia. Lo siento si mi español es malo

Disclaimer no one in once upon a time belong to me, which sucks because I would get so many fanfiction couples together ;D

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The remaining five people stood in silence. No one said anything, comprehending the events that had just happened moments ago. Out of all of them, Emma was the one feeling the most anxious because her child had just stepped through the door with Regina into another realm trying to find God knows .Many questions were running through her head;did she do the right thing? Was her son safe? Where the hell were they? Her anxiousness grew and a bad feeling settled in her gut. Sensing her daughters inner turmoil Snow placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, to hopefully soothe her concerns "Emma, Regina would never put Henry in harms way, I highly doubt she would have asked him to gone if she thought something would happen. Besides Robin's with them" this did very little to comfort her.

She is Henry's mother, she should be the one out there with him, helping them search for who ever it is. Shrugging Snow's hand off her, ignoring the flash of hurt in her mothers eyes she voices her fears "I don't know who Regina's searching for! He could be incredibly dangerous for all I know, and no disrespect to Robin but him and Regina haven't been on good terms lately so excuse me for not having trust in him!"watching in frustration at the scene before him, Gold rolls his eyes and points the obvious out.  
"Miss Swan, Regina would never let any harm come to Henry, not to point out the obvious but she raised him. I know who she's trying to find, do you really think I would let Baelfire's son go with her if it was dangerous?" Emma narrows her eyes, yes she knows those things but does he really expect her to trust him? He abandoned his son, so why should she believe him. Before an argument can begin, Belle quickly cuts in.  
"Emma it's too late to do anything now, you've got to trust them. We didn't have enough time to think of a better plan every minute counts and whether you accept this or not, is your choice, but it is possible that Henry's safer there than he is here. This person is dangerous and you couldn't have gone if you wanted to, it's better for you to stay here and protect the town. You know it as do I and everyone else in this room"

"She has a point. It might be better for Henry if he isn't in town, it'll be better for him. Emma you know it's the truth, Regina won't allow any harm to come to him" Snow tries again to soothe her, and this time Emma doesn't shrug her off.  
"I hope you're right because if any harm comes to him, I'll personally kill her" Belle fed up with this situation, turns to Emma, not being able to believe that she is defending the evil queen, the person who locked her up for twenty eight years. It still stings. "Emma, Henry wouldn't be with Regina right now if you hadn't brought this person back with you. You should remember that. I'm sorry but it's the truth, all of us are working together as a _team _to stop this. Now instead of dwelling on what if's, we should be protecting the town" Everyone in the room is shocked into silence, Belle's feisty but normally

"You're right Belle, I'm sorry, I think that it would be best that we focus on the matter at hand and pray that Regina knows what she's doing" Belle accepts the apology if she were a mother, she'd be concerned too. After losing Bae she can figure out how concerned Emma is, as far as she was concerned Bae was her son, well step son but still. "I believe you were going to find out more information on this person" Gold looks at her, confusion written on his face.  
"Belle I told you I know who it is"  
"Yes you did, however we don't know if she's working alone or not, and what kind of state she is in, whether it's weakened, angry, powerful. It'll be helpful to know this information besides she might have an accomplice and we don't know who it is, it's better hearing from someone who's attacked by this women rather than you...others are still unsure...if you've even changed" she doesn't want to hurt her husbands feelings but that's how some people see it and it would sound better coming from the sheriff. "You're right my dear" rubbing Belle's back gently to show that he's not hurt by her comment, it's a fact that he's changed but whether people believe it or not is a different matter.  
Addressing Emma "Miss Swan perhaps you should go and check on the doctor considering your mother's past with him it would be better if he remain alive long enough to give us more information" Snow started blushing while Charming's jaw tightened but refrained to hit the imp and Emma merely raised an eyebrow. Only a handful of people knew about Snow's previous encounter while they were cursed, even Belle looked startled by this piece of information. Deciding it wasn't her place to ask any questions Belle kept it to herself, clearly the towns people were unaware otherwise she would have heard about it before.

"Rumple!" Belle gently elbowed him in the ribs as a warning to be quiet. "Okay, I shall go while you two-" addressing her parents "- should go tell Marian that her husband and son are helping us...best to leave Regina out" Snow agrees with her. But Charming has a concern "perhaps it's best if I go inform her and Snow looks after Neal" Snow turns to her husband, annoyance clearly written on her face. "Why's that Charming? Do you not trust Hook or do you think it's too dangerous for me?" Emma turns to her dad, bewildered as to why he believes she should take care until she hears her boyfriend's nickname "is it because of _Hook, my boyfriend" _she emphasis his name which causes Charming to wince. He'll never get over that he's daughters dating a pirate. Hopefully to dig himself out of the hole he's created and get back to the task at hand, he explains "if you trust him, than I so do I Emma but he could be more useful else where while Snow someone needs to look after the baby and because of your friendship with Robin there is a chance Marian will not take kindly to it." Emma inwardly smiles she knows that David would never let Hook watch Neal unless Mary-Margret persuaded him to, as for Snow she simply raises an eyebrow, knowing there's more. "I don't want you to get hurt"  
_"_You don't that she will hurt me"  
"Exactly" the words that escaped his lips were a soft whisper.

Snow was surprised by it. Belle and Rumple sensing they shouldn't be apart of this conversation, simply left. Belle gave the trio a hopeful smile while Rumple merely nodded. Turning towards her husband, Snow continued their conversation.  
"What does that mean?"  
"I don't know what will happen to you, there's something wrong with Marian and I can't put you in harms way"  
"David...something could happen to you, you could get hurt whether Marian does it or the ice queen" Emma lets a laugh escape her lips "I'm sorry but ice queen, really?" Snow simply smiles at her daughter "I thought the name suits her" they share a mother daughter moment before remembering they have more important things to discuss.  
"Snow I am trying to protect you"  
"And I want to protect you as well but it's safer if I go with you" knowing that her parents will both be stubborn and they'll be here for a while she decides to intervene. Quickly forming another plan.  
"Dad how about we all go check on Neal, then all of us will go and ask Granny to look after him than you and mum will go and inform Marian and if it helps go take Hook with you, or I can take him and go check on Whale" no matter what their previous names were, Emma would mostly refer to them as the names she knew them by. David softens a bit, he always does whenever Emma refers to him as dad and so does Snow. Seeing what her daughter's trying to do she gives some encouraging words also.

"She's right David, it would be safer for Neal and for us. I wouldn't feel comfortable staying at home and knowing you were delivering this news besides it's better if I'm there because she's less likely to do something drastic. I am Robin's friend and she knows he would never forgive her if any harm came to his friends because of her. Besides the merry men know me more than you and might not be as welcoming" having his wife and daughter persuade him is more than difficult, both stubborn women and both difficult to say no to. Sighing in defeat, he nods and they both grin at him.  
"Then it's settled, let's go!" Snow says cheerily, storing that moment away because Emma is starting to refer to them either as Snow or Charming/David or mum and dad. She personally prefers the latter.  
"I wonder how's it going with Regina and Henry, don't worry they'll all be fine" Charming says soothingly noticing his daughters concern. As they leave the boat shed his final thoughts on wondering, who was he trying to soothe and is Henry safer with Regina than them?

* * *

Wiping her palms across her face, trying to get rid of the snow, she shoots a smug Robin an icy glare but he ignores it "Regina come on you should have some fun" rolling her eyes in exasperation, she walks straight past him, trying to see how far away they are from other people. In the short distance she can see a small village, possibly a few hours walk, maybe a day? It would all depend on the weather and if they run into anything...or _anyone.  
_Turning her attention back to the boys, she opens her mouth to tell them to get a move on but one she sees the moment before her, words are simply lost. There in the snow was Robin lying down, one arm around Roland who was across his lap being tickled and the other wrapped around Henry, who was awkwardly laid out across his lap and on the snow was also being tickled. "Both of you say it right now!" his tone was light but firm, how dare they insult his aim. He's Robin Hood, the best shooter in the Enchanted Forest and probably the other realms too.

Both boys laughing, manage to say the words "Robin Hood is the best archer in all the realms, no one can match his aim!" he gives Regina a smug smile who laughs but rolls her eyes "that's what I thought" letting them both go, the young boys start giggling, slowly moving away from Robin before Regina crouches down and rolls a small snowball in her hand, she shoots Henry a wink. "Other than my mum who can easily match your aim" he says before running to hid behind Regina who throws a snowball and hits Robin in the face which causes Roland to burst into laughter and they all join in laughing. "Thanks for that Regina" sarcasm clearly evident, which causes Regina to erupt into a fit of giggles which causes the two young boys to laugh along. "I couldn't resits" he throws a snowball back at her, which she sees coming and hits Henry in the face. Beginning another snow war.

While Henry and Roland were playfully throwing small snowballs at each other, Robin lunged at Regina knocking her on her back with Robin's weight pressed against her, their eyes locked. She felt as if her heart had stopped, it was too painful being this close to him but not having him. Looking into his eyes she knew he felt the same. Love and pain were evident in his eyes. His eyes moved downwards to her lips, oh how he missed those; when a witty comment passed those lips, how they felt against his. Closing his eyes as did she, he moved his head lower, feeling her breast push against his chest, feeling her breath against his...so close to kissing. Until Henry threw a snowball and Roland jumped on his papa. Realizing what she was about to do, gently pushing Robin off her. He rolls over but not before he captures Roland in his arm, hugging him tightly. Both adults breathe a sigh of relief. Getting up and riding the snow off her clothes addresses all of them "I suggests we get a move on, what appears to be a small village at the bottom of this mountain but further down" her voice is calm and she gives Roland a small smile, trying not show how pissed off she is; at herself, Robin, Marian, Emma especially that ice bitch who's the reason she's here.

"Mum are you okay?" Henry's voice breaks through her trance. She notices Robin and Roland's troubled gaze. She feels very nauseous. Falling on her legs, all three rush over to her "Gina! Gina, what's wrong" Roland's voice is full of fear, what if something happens to her? Giving him a tight smile she speaks "I'm fine sweetie, nothing to be afraid of" he gives her a shy smile but still knows something wrong. Henry sensing that the adults should speak privately goes over to Roland "how about we make some snow angels?" the younger boy nods eagerly completely forgetting about the adults. Robin crouches down to her eye level "what's wrong" shaking her head, she refuses to give him an answer, looking towards the ground. Sighing he asks again "Regina, what's wrong?" when he's still met by silence, he puts his hand underneath her chin and lifts her face to meet his.  
"Tell me" his voice is a gentle whisper, giving her his best smile. "I don't know" and he knows she's being honest. Her eyes are wide in fear and confusion, she very rarely showed her vulnerable side and he was honored that she showed him. "I think it's to do with the spell, it's left me exhausted, I feel sick and dizzy" he puts the palm of his hand to her forehead, she is warm, perhaps it's a fever or maybe the pain she had went through. _You've also helped with that pain. _His eyes widen, who said that? Looking around he sees the two boys playing in the snow, it wasn't them and he knows it wasn't Regina's. Turning his attention back to her, he notices that her skin has become lighter. "Regina how long does it take us to get to this village?" She looks up at him, trying to stand but feeling to weak to do so, collapsing once again. "Answer the question!" she sighs. "A few hours, possibly a day or two. Just give me a minute I'm sure I can conjure something to make me feel better" he simply nods and turns away catching Henry's worried look. He tries to smile but it fails, he's concerned about Regina as well, he hears her murmur a few words and he turns around to see her stand up face full of color but notices that she's in pain.

"Gina are you feeling better?" Roland noticing that Henry isn't making snow angels anymore and turns to look in the same direction as him. "Yes sweetheart I am, how do I look?" she smiles at him as he walks over, giving her his best smile ever he comments "I think you look really pretty" she scoops him up in her arms and he nestles in. Henry walks over to give his mum a firm hug, worried that she was going to disappear. Robin watches the scene in awe, wishing this could be true. "I suggest we get a move on" they all agree and start to make headway, but before they go Robin opens his arms expecting Roland to jump into them, instead he moves further into Regina's warming embrace. Robin only smiles at her and catches up with Henry who was at least ten feet ahead of them while Regina and Roland chat aimlessly.  
"Hey, Regina will be fine Henry you know that" he says trying to convince them but he only received a silence in response.  
"Henry, do tell me what's troubling you" they're walking faster than other two, possibly due to Regina carrying another human being is exhausting. Henry sighs and appears to be considering whether or not he should tell they older man. So he does "Okay let's start off with the fact that someone who is extremely powerful, probably more powerful than Rumpelstiltskin, Emma and my mum, is attacking the town and I highly doubt that the shield will hold, now we're trying to find some mysterious person who knows my mum and is supposed to help us and to top it all of you're here. The guy that hurt my mum and you tried to kiss her!" he finishes, becoming angrier at thought of it all.

Robin was shocked into silence, he's never heard Henry sound so bitter, granted he hasn't known him that long but still.  
"Henry...I-" not knowing what to say in response he opens and closes his mouth, trying to form an explanation.  
"I get it, mum gets it. Just because you understand something Robin doesn't mean you like it. I understood that Emma gave me up to give me a better chance but it still hurt that my mother didn't want me but with my mum, Regina, my real mum. She wanted _me, she chose me. _I know that there are some lines she would be willingly to cross even though she knows how hurt and disappointed in her I would but she would still do it and that shows true love. Sorry I got a bit carried away there what I'm trying to say is...I understand that you love your wife and you want your family to be whole but I also understand how much you love my mother. So please stop hurting her and don't lead her on like that" Robin is shocked and amazed by this boy, most adults take a lifetime to figure this out where as 13 year old boy takes a few days. "I promise until everything is sorted I shall not lead your mum on" he vows and Henry gives him a small smile.

They both continue to walk on with Regina and Roland following behind unaware of what was about to happen. Looking down from the mountain above them was a young girl, roughly sixteen with golden blonde hair pulled into pigtails wrapped in a white bow, her cold blue eyes sparkled and her mouth began to form into a wide smile yet there was something dangerous about it. The wind howled in the sky, the young girl closed her eyes wrapping her blue coat tighter to her. "Finally they're here" she whispers at loud, looking up at the sky she waits a few more moments before hearing her next command.  
_Stop them at any cost._

* * *

"Thanks Granny, are you sure you don't mind?" Snow's voice full of concern, she hates asking her friends for favors especially in times like these. Charming sensing her worry rubs his hand in circles on her back while Granny simply waves her hand "nonsense I love children that's why I'll be babysitting for Victor and Ruby once they have children _after they are married" _Charming chuckles when Snow was pregnant with Emma, he would make sure that she marry for love and her husband would be worthy of it, she would be married before she had a child. Now look his a grandfather at the age of 30 to a 13 year old boy and his daughter is dating a pirate. To say that life isn't what he expected would be an understatement but he wouldn't change it for the world. He'll refrain from telling Granny that. While those three continue to chat among themselves on the state of Victor, Ruby and others. While a few sits over Hook turns to Emma confusion and concern written in his eyes.

Hook had finally put the little baby to sleep, to say it was difficult to hold a baby with one hand is an understatement yet he had managed. "Honey I'm home" Emma couldn't resist saying as she opened the door ignoring her's dad narrowed gaze and winking at her mum who was smiling. "Nice to see you two, but where's the young lad?" Emma's smile tightens but her eyes glass over. Thinking the worse Hook pulls Emma towards him and embraces her in a hug, he sees Snow smile at him while Charming narrows his eyes even more and frown starts to form on his lips. "Regina took Henry with her, it's a long story but I think he's safe" ah, that's what it is, she thinks the boys in danger and normally he would agree with her but this time he can't. "Love he'll be fine, Regina wouldn't allow any harm to come to him" pulling her closer to him until she finally puts her arms around him. She doesn't know why she hasn't noticed before, or perhaps she has but refused to admit it until now, but he's always calmed her.

"Where's Neal" Charming's voice breaks through the sweet moment, Hook can't see her but senses Emma rolling her eyes but finds it endearing. "David!" Snow whispers to him, giving him a nudge in the ribs. Letting go of Emma but still have one hand around the waist he answers David's question "the little one is sleeping, so where exactly has the boy gone with Regina?" Snow simply shrugs her shoulders "we're not really sure but if Regina said that she's need Henry's help than she needs it, that women wouldn't ask for help if necessary and if it was dangerous she would never put her son in danger" Hook agrees with that but has a feeling she's saying it to comfort herself rather than anyone else. Charming goes into their bedroom and wraps Neal up with other blankets but making sure he can breathe. "We're going to Granny's and Emma can explain on the way what's happened" Coming back through Charming comments.  
"Thank you so much for looking after Neal, _we _really appreciate it" Snow gives her daughter's boyfriend a hug, hugging her back he has to let go of Emma which he does. "Anytime" Charming is burning holes in his skull so he can't resist to add on  
"Watch where your hands are, I regret to inform you Snow that I'm taken" giving her wink which causes Snow to roll her eyes and Emma to hit him on the chest. But he can't help but laugh. They set on their way to Granny's.

"So you said you would explain later and it's later" Emma sighs and informs him of everything that has happened from the ice queen as Snow refers to her from the spell to what's the plan. "So you'll becoming with me to speak to Whale while those two drop the news to Marian" both of them pull a face at how that car crash will go. "So Swan how are you feeling?" knowing that she would reply offhandedly to "fine" which is exactly what she did causing him to smirk, he knows her too well. "What? Killian tell me" he still continues to smirk and even chuckles a little to himself.  
"I thought we both agreed we wouldn't play this childish game anymore, Swan how are you holding up?" he tries once more and one look in her eyes, he knows to leave it alone. The pain in them is still so raw. Pain of letting Henry go again? Pain in disappointing him, of not being a good enough parent as hers? He's unsure but knows that it isn't the time to be voicing these questions. Instead he squeezes her hand and gives her his beautiful smile. Just staring into each others for a small time, taking comfort in the fact that they'll face things together. Coughing rather loudly David startled his daughter while Hook merely gazed at him, revealing nothing but he could guess it would be annoyance.

"You two should get a move on, you need to go speak to Whale now. Emma take you the car while we go looking for Marian"  
"It'll be easier for us to walk while you take the car and look for her, you don't know where she is besides the hospital isn't that far and Hook can do with the fresh air"  
"Love what do I look like, a dog?  
"Well if the shoe fits Hook"  
"David!" Snow reprimands him, she agrees and they all work out of Granny's together before getting in the car, Charming grabs hold of Emma's wrist "please be careful" his voice hiding his fears and concerns, her eyes soften and she nods "you too" she whispers and they both smile at each other before going. "So Swan what exactly are we going to see to the good old Doc?" Emma swats him but not before smiling. "Well Gold says he knows who it is but some towns people don't trust him, so it's better to hear it from someone who saw this woman" Hook silently agrees with her, it's better for the towns people to hear it from one of their own even if it happens to be Doctor Whale/Frankenstein but he supposes it's the lesser of two evils.

After a few more minutes of mindless chatter, they arrive at the hospital to see people swarming in and out. Sharing uneasy looks with one and other they bump into Grumpy/Leroy on entering. "Hey am I glad you're here sister! That ice bitch is causing all kinds of trouble I think she's worse than Regina! People were still in the woods before that shield thing went up but the Merry men said they couldn't let em past so we've had to tell them to go through the mines. It's freezing out there" he gives them a brief explanation before seeing Happy be rushed else where, chasing after him. "It's worse than we thought, if he thinks she's worse than Regina, than she is!" Hook can't argue with that out of everyone in this town very few people will stand up to Regina and say a bad thing to her. Grumpy is one of those people, so if she's worse than Regina than she is worse than her. Approaching the desk, they quickly ask where Dr Whale is and are directed to the room. Once they get there, they both were startled to see Ruby on the bed making out with the doctor. His hand was under her shirt, while her arms were wrapped his neck. Coming up for air they both stared into each others eyes.

Emma gently knocking on the door, averted her eyes "sorry to interrupt but we need to talk to unless you're not feeling so good" Ruby startled by the noise clutches on tighter to Victor. "Clearly I'm fine" he says but sounding anything but fine. Emma can't help but smirk and walks further into the room followed by Hook who takes the chair and flips on the TV. "I'm here to ask you about the person who attacked you" she notices that Whale's became more tense, Ruby's paled and let go of his neck but sees him hold her hands. "I thought so, what do you want to know" Hook continuing to flip channels until he settles on the movies. "Can you describe her to me, the tiniest detail would help. Was she weak, powerful? Anyone with her?" Emma goes into sheriff mode while Ruby half listening in while half watching the movie. "She was powerful, very powerful. I thought she was in need of some help so I went to offer my assistance but she screamed to me to get back, she kept screaming. I figured she went through some awful trauma but when I stepped closer to me, ice shot out of her hands. She's blonde-" he stops starting at the TV, Hook bored of the movie continues to flip through another four channels before Victors screams.  
"That's her! That is the woman who attacked me" Emma gazed at the movie figuring she seen it somewhere. Oh my god. The movie, Henry's movie that he took around to Regina's. Frozen.

"Are you sure?" Emma wants to clarify making sure that he's not gone crazy.  
"I am sure, that's the woman who threw ice out of her hands and attacked me" Hook and her shared a worried look, she saw how this movie ended. The whole town would have been frozen if it hadn't been for her sister. The person Regina went to see was a man, so who the hell was it? And what could they possibly do?

* * *

Sorry I didn't do a lot on Regina, Robin, Roland and Henry but the next chapter will have much more information ;P Please review and tell me what you thought, I would greatly appreciate it. I shall try updating every day or two but right now I'm still doing exams so I apologize for the future reference. Hope you're enjoying it :) I focused on the Charming's because it will help make sense with the story. I will tend to switch back to the cursed names now and again sorry if that annoys you :P  
Till next time xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer no one in once upon a time belong to me, which sucks because I would get so many fanfiction couples together ;D So sorry I haven't been able to update in a while, no excuse but I do owe you guys an explanation. I've been ill over the past few months, the results I received weren't pretty and unfortunately I have also had three other stories running through my head and wrote those down. I promise I will be focusing on this one and it will be finished before season four starts. I would also like to say that I've thought about a sequel...depending on how people like this one.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

They had been walking for hours...well he wasn't sure if it had been hours because his watch was frozen still, to a thirteen year old it felt like hours. Looking over at his mum, it was obvious to him, how worn out she was, but carrying a young child would have to be tiring. He felt a small pang of jealousy at the younger boy, he knew his mum would always be there for him but you're a child only once. He didn't realize how important it was to be tucked in, to be held...turning away, he focuses on the mission at hand, hmmm the mission should have a name something like OPERATION: PINGO! OPERATION: SID! Smiling to himself at the names, he puts them to the back of his mind and focuses on putting one leg in front of another before he collapses of exhaustion.

Regina was exhausted. She forgot how much energy was needed to carry a young child, the strain it took on her arms was unbelievable. They had been walking for a few hours, and only had a few more hours to the village and she was tempted to ask Robin to carry him but didn't want to disturb the young boy's slumber, hearing Henry call out to her she turns her attention towards him "can we eat something, I'm starving" Robin eagerly agrees as well. She reluctantly agrees, if she were doing this alone and she would prefer to do so, then she would have continued. While Robin and Henry unload blankets and food from Robin's backpack, Regina tries to wake Roland up. "Sweetheart, come on we're going to have some food" he curls more into her body and she lets out a small laugh. Seeing Regina trying to wake Roland but struggling, he goes over to assist. Sitting down next to her, he opens his arms "allow me, Roland is a difficult child to wake" clearly seeing that she doesn't want to let go, he tries again, beginning to feel Henry's gaze on him, he is careful of his word choice "Regina we both know he'll go back into your arms, allow me to wake him" begrudgingly she hands Roland over, she knew she didn't have any rights to the little boy but she had become to care for him. Robin must have known that as well.

While Robin tried to wake Roland, Henry and Regina began to eat and after a few minutes Roland woke. "Papa, where are we?" to Regina he sounded scared and confused. "Well son we are helping Regina and Henry on a quest to find someone who can help us" Roland simply nods but appears to still be confused. "Gina who are we looking for?" all eyes turn toward Regina. Swallowing, she contemplates whether or not she should tell them but decides to have a little fun first "well let's see who can guess and who gets it right can have a special prize"the young boys eagerly nod their heads while Robin focuses on the food while various questions run through his head, questions that were now inappropriate to ask for two reason; one it's not suitable to do so in front of the boys and two it was none of his business anymore. "Does he have powers?" Roland is the first to ask, still eating Regina nods and smiles at him, "Are they more powerful than you?" Henry enquirers, she starts to laugh which causes all three men to look at her in confusion. "I was just remembering something, yes he's more powerful than me, Rumplesiltskin, Emma, Cora and I wouldn't be surprised if he was more powerful than Zelena" shocked into silence each member processed this information other than Roland who wasn't entirely aware of how serious the nature of the conversation was.  
"Mum that's...that's incredibly powerful" Henry was awe-struck but a little bit afraid, what if something goes wrong? What if he doesn't want to help but one look at his mum and he knows deep down she won't let any harm come to any of them...even if Robin deserves a little pain. Shaking his head he tries to rid himself of the previous thought, that's not like him.  
Laughing at her son's face Regina smiles "I know, you should see him in action" _those were the times _she can't help but think. She missed him more than she realized or cared to admit.

"So was he your teacher?" She thinks for a few minutes before answering, they were friends first and he didn't teach her merely showed her some tricks. "No" but after a few moments had passed she corrected herself, "Well honestly Henry? He had taught me a few things but we were friends first" he slowly nods, were they more than friends? Ew. That is something he really shouldn't be thinking about, shaking his head to rid himself of those thoughts he directs his next question to Robin "Did mum ever mention him to you" looking up from his food he looks between Regina's perplexed gaze and Henry's.  
"No, I don't believe she did" he tried to be calm and not show his true feelings, whether it was he's business or not, he was confused and hurt. To him it was obvious how important this mysterious man was to Regina, the way her eyes lit up full of laughter and happiness whenever the boys had been questioning her, especially during the walk.  
"Okay so this is what we know so far, Mum was friends with the guy and he taught her a few things, also he happens to be more powerful than anyone we know, oh and mum happened to be sent him here, well banished him is a better word ..." Henry sums up, his eyes full of wonder and the smile that was once there is replaced by a grim line. He's guarded but also delighted.  
Nodding and smiling Regina laughed a little, but it was obvious she was faking the smile "pretty much, but I never said that I _sent_ him here" she states, Henry embarrassed by the slip, turns away with a blush appearing on his face.

"I know...but it's obvious, well at least to me it is" he adds on after seeing the adults confused faces. He explains "I know you mum, better than anyone else does. You and Rumpelstiltskin kept sharing secret glances at each other which means you either like him-" Regina's face twists in repulsion which causes the others to laugh, Henry continues -" or you two are hiding something, and when I heard that Cora had sent you him here, I realized she hadn't...you had"a silence falls on the group, Robin's mouth is hung open, Roland isn't fully aware of the situation so he continues to smile and eat while Regina attempts to smirk but she feels bittersweet about the situation "I should have known you would figure it out, you're so smart" her voice is full of pride and fondness. Henry gives her a shy smile. "Henry, it's hard to explain but...it's more complex than you could possibly imagine" her face expresses regret and resentment? Henry isn't sure but he's certain that she is telling him the truth, it is way more complicated than he realized. "What's complex Gina?" Roland's curiosity got the best of him, smiling down at the young boy, she runs her hand through his hair, trying to figure out what to say while Henry and Robin continue to eat "Um...well sweetheart it's hard to explain but I tried to do the right thing and it ended badly" her smile falters, Robin looks up along with Henry both have different questions running through their heads, but both know that now isn't the time to be voicing them.

"So what kind of powers does he have?" Henry asks, keeping her away from the past but still focusing on who it is, he's getting quiet frustrated not knowing.

As if sensing how her son is feeling, she smiles inwardly, _I should put them out of their misery but I don't want to spoil the surprise _she thinks. "All sorts" she's being evasive and they all know it, Henry narrows his gaze at his mum in a playful manner, thinking carefully about his next question. "Well he's supposed to help us with the problem at home, so fire powers? or more like Gold's, Your's? Cora? Is it good magic?" Robin fixes Henry an impressed look, this boy is nobody's fool. Just like his mother. "As I said all sorts" Roland tugs on Regina's coat and staring down at him, she begins to realize they are curious to know and are becoming irritated with not knowing. Sighing to herself, she looks up and begins elaborating "I told you before that he was powerful, well he can control and manipulate: wind, storms, cold, snow, ice and hail and as for good and bad magic, well you have to see"  
"And you put him here...do you think he'll be happy to see you?" Robin asks quickly, and one look at Regina's face he knows he has just voiced her fears.  
"I don't know" her voice is firm, her eyes narrow at him, daring him to ask another stupid question, yet he doesn't. While the adults continue to talk Henry thinks about who this person can be. Running through a list of names, until one jumps out although nothing seems to come to him. "But he must be important if he gave you his heart Gina" Roland reminds everyone, breaking Henry's train of thoughts. Blushing she turns away embarrassed causing Henry to raise his eyebrows he has never, ever seen his mum blush.

"Actually mum what is the story behind the heart?" Robin and Regina both share concerned glances with one and other before turning the attention to their children "we saw it as we walked back into the docks" Henry states, ah she had forgotten about that. "So Gina, what is with the heart?!" Roland's eager voice breaks her out of her trance. "That is a story for another time I believe we should be getting a move on" her voice is calm and soothing, trying not to show her true emotions but Robin knew something had set her off. "I agree M'lday, come on you two lets pack everything away and get a move on it might be getting dark soon" he states but when they all looked up towards the sky and saw that it was still the same color as before, he had a bad feeling settle in his gut. "We will go once we've heard a story!" Roland says hopefully, his lips pouting because he has a bad feeling she'll say no, Henry seeing what the little boy is doing also joins in "mum, please tell us a story about him, it might help us figure out who it is...besides I don't know a lot about your past other than what I've read in the storybook and I would love to get to know my mum" his voice becomes quieter at the end, pulling at Regina's heart. Looking from her son to Roland, trying to figure out what they were up to, Robin who would love to learn more about this mysterious character also joins in "perhaps you could tell us when you met him? it doesn't have anything to do with his heart" he hopes that he is giving her a reassuring smile but highly doubts it. Knowing that she has very little choice, she reassigns herself to do so "fine, but only and I mean only if you pack everything up once I've finished!" her tone is calm but underneath it she is warning all of them to do as she asks. They all nod their head agreeing.

"The story is long so I advise you all to get comfortable" _I really wish I didn't have to do this. _Looking at her son, she knew she has to it's better for him, letting out a long breath, she begins...  
_It was a beautiful winter that year, the snow was smooth instead of being slushy, she hated it when it was all slushy and mushy. But it wasn't and she was happy, well as happy as a six year old can be when they aren't allowed to play in the snow or go ice skating with other children...oh how she longed to put on her winter coat, fluffy mittens and matching scarf and last but not least her skates. Sometimes she wished to feel the smooth ice beneath her skates, to dance and glide for as long as possible because the other children were doing that and they were having fun, oh how she longed to experience that emotion...how she dreams of having fun.  
"Regina, sit up straight and don't gawp at others like that" her mothers firm voice broke her out of her thoughts. Sitting up straight, mouth closed but set into a hard smile she apologized "I'm sorry, I forgot my manners" she didn't sound like a child, she felt that she wasn't a child sometimes because she wasn't having fun and children have fun. Catching her fathers gaze, he gave her a warm smile and she felt herself relax a tiny bit but it did nothing to stop her looking out the carriage window now and again, wishing she could be out there._

_After a few more stolen glances, her father had an idea, he knew how much she wanted to be around other children but knew how Cora felt about it, moving closer towards her, he whispers in her ear "dear, Regina doesn't play with other children which would be difficult for her to interact with other princes and princesses if she doesn't know how but if she meets people who are her own age, it could help her and make her look of an ideal match...later on" hitting at a proposal, Cora inwardly debates with herself to see if it could help her daughter look more suitable as a queen. "That might have an impact on the other kingdoms however being around those who are poor could make her appear to look weak and my daughter is far from weak" she hisses and her father moves away from her after a few more minutes of tense silence her father tries again "but perhaps they woul-" before he can even begin his point she cuts him off by holding her hand up and purple magic wrap around his throat causing him to choke "I said no! Besides she isn't dressed appropriately we are going to a ball where she can meet children of her status", letting go of him she gives her daughter an evil smile tempting her to say another word. No one does for the rest of the journey._

_Once they've arrived at the neighboring kingdom, escorted into the grand hall which in her mother's opinion wasn't that grand, her parents...meaning her mother pushed her to socialize with other children who were a few years older than her. They're names are Amber and James, Amber was rude and snobby while her brother couldn't be bothered dealing with little children and it turns out they have a younger step sister Sofia who was so kind to Regina and made her feel welcomed "I know it can be a bit overwhelming but stick with me and I will help you through this night" and that is exactly what she did well until Sofia found out that Regina had never played with the snow before and with other children. "Mum, dad would it be okay if I showed princesses Regina the grounds?" she wasn't lying but wasn't telling the whole truth either, her parents turned towards Regina's and replied that it was up to them. Cora immediately stepped in and commented that it would be a wonderful idea. Which it was, for the first time in forever Regina was having fun with her friend, could she call Sofia her friend? Yes she could because the princesses happens to be the only friend she has. After walking around the castle, she suggested that they play hide and seek, "I promise you'll enjoy yourself and if you get lost I will come and find you right away" Sofia said that she would count and Regina go hide, "it'll be up to twenty seconds, go!" she shouted in a happy way, and she ran as fast as she could running ahead instead of focusing on cool hiding spots. Hiding behind the tree she could clearly see Sofia but couldn't hear her so they weren't that far away. _

_She knew that her friend had finished counting because she had walked into the opposite direction and attempted to look for her, unknowing that someone was stood behind her. "Ow!" escaped her lips, she had been hit by something cold and it hurt. Turning around she didn't see anyone, so she ignored what happened to her choosing to focus on Sofia but couldn't see where she had gone to. Deciding to wait, she sits down and rests her back against the tree, playing with the snow which feels wonderful, something bubbles inside her which happens to be enjoyment, she rarely experiences this back at her castle because guards follow her around all the time and ban her from doing anything fun. A few more minutes after she began playing with the snow she notices that her hands are feeling numb and cold so she puts the snowball? She's thinks this is what it's called, down but in the corner of her eye she notices a figure and fear starts to set in. The figure steps forward a few more feet and through the snowball at her face and it hits, the person starts laughing while she's spluttering out snow. "That's not funny!" and to prove her point she threw her snowball back. She missed but noticed that the person had stopped laughing, and in the moonlight she saw it was an older boy, older than James and Amber he was watching her. He was tall and scrawny, her mother had said that about a guard once who had the same build as the boy standing in front of her. He's white snowy hair stuck out like a sour thumb, cold blue eyes and she had bad feeling that he might be as bad as her mother. she couldn't explain but his gaze was cold and his face showed no emotions. 'He's not very rich' she noted after looking at what he was wearing, blue jumper with frost around the neck of it, trousers bound with lighter material starting from the knee down to the rather tattered and frayed bottom and he wasn't wearing any shoes. "You can see me" it was a statement, not a question. The words were whispered but she heard him so clearly causing her to look at him in confusion._

_"What's your name?" he asks letting out whistle, she's unsure whether or not to give him her name, he is a stranger and talking to strangers can be a dangerous thing. Without thinking this through properly she tells him "Regina" and he lets out a giggle "you're parents really named you that?, it's an awful name"  
Even though she didn't like her name either, didn't mean he could be rude about it.  
__"You're very rude"  
__"Well you're very obnoxious" he bursts out laughing at her face, which has twisted into a scowl and she's shooting him an evil glare. How dare he! I am not obnoxious, not that she would ever admit this but that comment had stung, she didn't think she was obnoxious. "I am not! Who do you think you are?" this causes him to laugh even more, so she stands there arms folded and a scowl on her face. "Because I made one comment and you look as if you're about to have a tantrum" her mouth drops open at his bluntness, no one has ever spoken to her like that before. "That makes me obnoxious?" she squeaks, smirking the boy shakes his head feeling a little bit guilty for saying that to her "well no but I've seen you a few times and your attitude towards others is awful, you're a mini version of your mother, Gina" testing the nickname out. He's face scrunched up as if he had tasted something sour, she wasn't happy with that name either.  
"I prefer Regina, if you don't mind"_

_He tilts his head to one side, trying to figure this little girl out. Normally he would mess around, playing with children is something he enjoyed thoroughly but this time it was different, she is different. She started to feel uncomfortable under his piercing gaze, realizing this he shook himself out of his thoughts and rocked himself back and forth on his heels, smirking at her. "Sorry Gigi, but Regina's a bit formal among friend" his eyes lit up with laughter but the smirk remained frozen to his face. She wasn't sure how she felt about this, he was different than most boys she knew, granted that wasn't many and he was far older than them but she couldn't be friends with a stranger either, she didn't even know his name. "We're not friends" For a tiny second she honestly thought she saw disappointment flash through his eyes before being replaced with indifference. For some unknown reason she felt responsible for the disappointment in his eyes. "But we could be, if you told me your name" she says, trying to make him smile again. He gazes at her a little and goes to open his mouth but before an answer can come out, Sofia screams regina's name, her tone panicked.  
She runs to leave but suddenly stops turning her attention back to him "umm, would you wait a minute, I'll be right back and then you can tell me your name" she doesn't wait for an answer and runs towards Sofia who is accompanied by both of their parents. Panting heavily, Sofia runs over to Regina and hugs her "I couldn't find you anywhere and became worried" she sounds like she's about to cry, hugging her tightly she apologizes over and over again. _

_Looking over Sofia's shoulder she see's the concerned but loving gaze of the adults but her mother looks furious. Uh oh...a bad feeling sets in her stomach. "I'm just glad you are alright Regina, I honestly don't know what I would have done if you weren't" Sofia's father speaks and her mother nods giving her a gentle smile. While her parents aren't that thrilled. Feeling as if she owes them an explanation, she explains about the strange boy and everything else. All four adults shared a worried look with one and other and rushed over to where she had previously pointed to. "Regina you mustn't tell lies" Cora shook her head disapprovingly, embarrassed by her daughters actions. "But I wasn't, there was someone here" she was being petulant and she knew it, yet that didn't stop her. She was upset that the boy didn't wait, perhaps she should have known better than to tell her parents. Trying to ease the tension between everyone, Roland shakes his head, slightly laughing "I believe you Regina, but maybe it is for the best if we all go back into the castle" looking between the adults and Sofia she knew she didn't have a choice, begrudgingly she agreed to go. As they all walked back to the castle, she knew her mother would punish her for embarrassing the family but she didn't care, she was more upset with the boy who hadn't waited..._

Regina stands up, not waiting for anyone to speak but moves away from the group, she hadn't thought about him in so long, she wanted to forget all about him but she should have known better the past comes back with a vengeance. Henry and Robin both share a worried glance, she's never been like that before.  
After packing up, Henry took Roland's hand a walked ahead of them, sensing that his mum could do with a talk. "What's bothering you?" Robin asks once he walks over to her.  
She doesn't answer but continues to stare out into the distance. "Is it something the boys said?" she spares him a second glance before walking after the boys, she doesn't want to tell him what's bothering her. How she betrayed someone, who once upon a time happened to be the most important person to her...trying to rid herself of her thoughts, she begins to shake her head hoping that somehow, someway they'll go. Turning to leave

Unaware of them being watched. The young girl was speechless which was a first. It was crystal clear how hurt this woman had been, obviously there is more to this story than meets the eye. She had a heard the young boy confess his feelings and realized there was more to the situation then she first thought. Turning away from them, she looked up towards the light blue sky, wishing that she could fly away from here. _What do I do? _She would give anything for some guidance. _Stick to the plan! _The only answer she would receive...stick to the plan, but a bad feeling set within her. "You can do this, C" putting on her classic smirk, turning her focus back toward the task at hand. Flying further up, she continues to follow them...

* * *

"Where did Regina go!"  
"Nice to see you as well dearie" He doesn't turn his attention away from the task at hand nor does he ask her to leave, the latter would require effort. "Damn it Gold! Enough, where did she go" her hands slam on the counter, in the corner of his eye he sees her partner flinch. Releasing a sigh, he continues with the task, flipping through different protection spells "Miss Swan, we've been through this already, please don't waste my time by going through it again" It was obvious to everyone in the room, that his patience was wearing thin, unfortunately for him, the sheriff didn't give a damn.  
"Gold, the person Regina went to see is a man, but the person we need is a women" A few minutes of silence pass before he snorts, finally turning his attention towards Emma.

"If you say so Dearie" Her eyes narrowed, body language became stiffer, normally it wouldn't bother her when he was mocking her but this was different, it involved Henry.  
"This concerns Henry, or are you trying to put him in danger? I am trying to tell you who she is!" His smirk goes from his face, replaced with a tight smile. "Miss Swan, I don't like what you're implying, you forget that his my grandson!" Yet clearly he forgets that's her son, she can't help but think. As if she would trust him. "I know yet don't seem as concerned about his safety as I do" To those who didn't know him, would have missed his eyes narrow and his fist tighten but these were obvious to her...she had hit a nerve.

"If you're referring to 'Queen Elsa' and her sister, I am fully aware of that" He's tempted to slap himself, how could he let that comment get to him. _Because you know the plan might not work and you've put Bae's son in danger. _His inner thoughts sneer. This causes Emma to close her mouth...how is that even possible?  
"What?" Shaking his head, she hears him mumble something along the lines of 'I forget that your parents didn't teach you any manners.'  
"How the hell do you know who it is?" Sparing Emma one last glance, he turns around, beginning to focus back om the spells but continues to talk with her "well since you were taking your sweet time, I took it into my own hands...I'd apologize but we'd both know it would be a waste of my breath" She clenched her fist, the temptation to hit him was overwhelming. It was clear that there was more he wasn't telling her. He had always known...bastard.  
"You knew who it was from the start, didn't you?" her teeth grinding against each other, her body language had become stiff and accusing. She was only met with silence, so she continued.

"How could you not know who it was...you played us, why?" Gold rolled his eyes, of course she would figure it out, he was only surprised it took her this long. Turning round "I didn't play you! I figured it out because she was in my vault as her powers were to dangerous for everyone and as for that ridiculous movie you shouldn't believe it...do I look like gigantic beast with ferocious teeth?" he flashes her a smile revealing all his teeth, her companion mumbles "no but you are a sarky bastard" Gold spares the captain a look, before returning his attention back to Emma. "Any other accusations you're about to throw my way? Because if not, leave"  
"What about Henry?!" Rubbing his head, due to the oncoming headache that is Emma Swan, he attempts to soothe himself. "Henry will be fine, he is safer with Regina than he is here, just like he was safer in New York with you"  
"But he wasn't safe in New York" She thought they were, but the witch managed to find them, living here Henry would never be safe but no place is...  
Gold speaks, cutting her out of her thoughts "Who's fault was that...like I said before Regina will look after him" not wanting to hear anymore from her, with a flick of the wrist Emma and Hook are thrown out of the shop.

"Wasn't that fun, Swan!" She shoots Hook a glare for him to shut up. Standing up, she looks around, taking in the sites...on a normal day children would be playing in the streets, she would be with her parents or perhaps lying in bed with Killian. But it's not and she ever wonders if there will ever be a normal day. "Love, you know he's going to come back here and tell you all about his adventures, he's survived Neverland, he can survive anything" she attempts to smile, trying not to reveal how she truly feels, but a bad feeling settles in her gut.

* * *

A comfortable silence settles between the group, no one wants to speak and frankly Regina is happy with that. After telling the story of how she met him, has made her acutely aware of her feelings, she buried them after the accident. Never spoke to anyone about what had happened, her mother told her not to and she sure as hell didn't feel the need to re-correct that. "Hey mum, look" Henry's voice breaks the silence while also breaking her out of her thoughts. Looking towards where her son had pointed, she noticed they were a bit more further to the village...perhaps another hour or two and they would be there.  
They continue to walk there, a bit quicker than they needed to.

A few more steps since Henry had spoken and out of nowhere a snowball had hit her on the head. Turning backwards she see's her son looking at a different direction, trying to appear innocent. Bending down she picks up some snow, creating a snowball in her hand and throws it back at him. Hitting him directly in the face. "Ow...mum! Why did you do that?" he laughs a little, smiling slightly but his eyes show confusion. Laughing slightly, she speaks "you threw a snowball at me" Robin stops in his tracks, causing Roland to as well. They both watch the scene unfold before them, what started out as a little bit of fun has now progressed to a small dispute. "Mum, I honestly didn't throw it..." they both stop speaking and turn to look at Robin. He just puts his hands up, gesturing to the hand that is holding Rolands' and the backpack he is carrying. Before anyone can say anything else, dozen more snowballs are thrown at them.

"Run" Henry shouts before running towards the town, dragging his mum with him. Robin lifts Roland up, sprinting right behind them. Regina breathing hard, manages to get words out of her mouth "I can use a protection spell" she trips over her feet, letting go of Henry's hand, ending up tumbling down the hill. "Mum"  
"Regina" they all scream out, forgetting that they're being attacked by hard snowballs, trying to safely go down the smaller hill type mountain. She attempts to get up, but her whole body is weak from today's events, as if her magic. She lets out a groan, while trying to move...looking down at her ankle she notices that it's bleeding. She can feel her eyes start to close, the others are calling her name. She tries to get some words out, but is only met with silence. Before her eyes can submit, she sees a figure walk towards her...someone who seemed so familiar.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed and yet again I am sorry I haven't updated sooner. Give me some more reviews please I would enjoy it :) Till next time xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer no one in once upon a time belong to me, which sucks because I would get so many fanfiction couples together ;D I was wondering if anyone would care to review my chapters before I post them, to make sure my grammar isn't atrocious, if anyone is interested please pm me...Ciao, now enjoy xD  
**Asd-Qwerty **Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter xD  
**justanotherwriter00** I'm glad you enjoyed it, thank you for the review :) Hope you enjoy this chapter and you're right others are enjoying it as well :)  
**Guest **Haha glad someone noticed :L If I'm being honest I do enjoy watching Sofia the first with my sister, glad you like the story :D

* * *

**Chapter Six **

Trying to avoid having snowballs thrown at them, while attempting to safely slide down a rather large snowy hilland call out to a mysterious person taking your mum away is trickier than people tell you. "Mum! Hey, come back here!" he manages to call out while safely donging another snowball being thrown his way. Sometimes he wondered if he bit of more than he can chew, whatever that means. He doesn't have a chance to look at how Robin and Roland are doing because his main concern, his only concern is his mum. "Henry wait!" is the last thing he hears before running off in the direction. He's cold, tired and scared but that does not dissuade him from continuing the chase. He hears footsteps and heavy panting behind him and prays that it's Robin otherwise he's screwed, pardon his language but it's true. It doesn't matter how fast he run, it seems he can never catch up to whoever it is that has her. Before he can skid around the corner, Robin manages to pull him back before snow falls on him.

Being forced to turn around and stare into Robin's terrified eyes. "Why would you do that?" slightly shaking him a little, gripping tighter onto the young boys arms to make sure he wasn't disappearing on them. Henry doesn't answer but starts to cry, causing Robin to let go of him in shock, he has never seen the boy cry although in all fairness he hadn't been with his mother that let go to know.

Roland seeing that he's friend was upset, moves forward and hugs him. "It's going to be okay Henry, Gina will be fine" he gives him a small smile and doesn't let go of hugging him. Henry continues to sob louder. Nothing was going right, Robin and Roland weren't supposed to be here and since they were, Henry was truly grateful for that. Hugging the younger boy tighter to him, he continues to sob. He's angry, frustrated, confused, sad and other emotions that he's been bottling in for who knows how long.

Above them, they are unaware of someone gazing down at them. "Oh C, what have you done?" she whispers, knowing that no one will answer and for once she is extremely grateful for that. Flying high above them out of reach does nothing to lessen the pain, the guilt she is feeling for what she's done. Glancing towards the village, she wonders what her companion would do. Taking a long breathe and releasing it, she begins to fly down but out of reach waiting for the perfect moment to make a move.

"I don't know what we're going to do, I don't even know if she's okay...what if someone's hurting her" he knows he shouldn't be saying any of this in front of Roland, or in general but he can't help it. "We don't have a plan or know who she was going to ask for help" Roland begins to tear up a little inside, he wants Gina to tell them what to do. "Both of you come here" Robin opens his arms wide, Henry and Roland both take the opportunity to go into them. Attempting to soothe them, he whispers in their ears that everything will be okay, and gently rubs their backs. But even he can't help but be filled with dread, what are they going to do. They continue to stand like this for a while but to them it feels like an eternity before they let go of one an another. "I'm going to need your help to get Regina back and come up with a plan" Roland nods eagerly willing to help Gina out, as for Henry he just wants his mum back...guess he does take her for granted sometimes. Standing back they look at the massive snow pile which has blocked their quickest way to Regina.  
"Um, Excuse me are you lost or something?" they turn in the direction of whoever's said that, coming face to face with a young girl. She gazes at them peculiarly, clearly confused to who they are and why they're here. Robin takes charge "I'm afraid we are, see we've lost a friend and she's no where to be found" the girl gives them a sympathetic smile probably thinking they've brought it on themselves or something.

"Why don't I help you? Clearly four heads are better than one" she gives them a reassuring smile but Henry feels a little off to accept help from a stranger, clearly Robin thinks so as well "I appreciate that but really it's no problem" he smiles a little at her but she doesn't move on and continues to stare.  
"I understand that you wouldn't want help from strangers, but my intentions are pure, there's no else for miles around" she takes a hesitant step forward silently praying they'll accept it but of course they don't. "What about the village?" Henry points out and she stops cold, her eyes widen in fear, her skin pales a little bit and when she speaks her voice wavers "stay away from the village, if you don't want my help than that's fine but take my advice it is dangerous there" One look at her and Henry can see that she believes it but as Emma once said 'Just because you believe something doesn't make it true' and in this situation, she might be right. "Okay, we shall...thank you" he attempts to be sincere but it's clear the girl doesn't believe him. She takes her leave but after a few feet, she turns back to them "One more thing" she calls out, "you won't be getting over that, I'd suggest you find another way around because it will happen again" she points to the thick snow wall that is in front of them. "Right thank-" Robin cuts off noticing she's gone, strange.  
"That was weird" Henry comments  
"Very, but she was right we do need to find another way...back up the hill" he picks Roland up and they make their way up the hill. Unaware that the girl is keeping a close eye on them. "I hope they don't get themselves killed or worse, me" she whispers and receives a little laugh in the wind.

.

.

.

"So what do we say to her?" Charming asks, wondering how this is going to go down. Snow looks at her husband clearly wondering the same thing. There is no easy way to tell someone that her husband has taken their child and has gone into a distant land to find someone who can help stop whoever it is that's kicking their ass. Oh and not to mention that he's ex girlfriend who's apparently killed her..."Snow!" he calls out clearly breaking her train of thought. Gesturing with his hand, he awaits an explanation on what they say. Letting out a long sigh so she can have more time to think of what can be said in situations like these. "I was thinking that we've sent Robin on a special mission and Roland staged away with him, perhaps leave Regina out?" she asks looking at her husband who smiles a little "so we lie?" she snorts at his appalled tone, because he's never lied once.  
As if sensing her thoughts he appears to look wounded but the glint in his eye on tells that he's messing "when have I ever lied to you?" she bumps her shoulder to his as they continue walking towards the group of merry men, near the clock tower but doesn't answer his question, she racks through her brain until she comes up with one "when I was pregnant you said I looked beautiful, when we all know I looked like a whale" she pouts at this a little, feeling a little self-conscious, hugs her hand to her waists only giving birth a little over a week ago.

Charming noticing how quiet his wife gone pulls her into a hug.  
"I wasn't lying, you've always and will always look beautiful to me" Smiling against his chest, she can't help but be happy he's right, for once.  
"Always?" she asks gazing up at him. Laughing a little his eyes full of love, responds "always" and kisses her. Full of love and warmth, being in each others arms. Hearing a cough come from little John, Robin's most trusted friend and honorary leader of the Merry Men while he's away. "Sorry to interrupt but perhaps it's best for you to get inside some place safe?" he gestures towards Granny's.  
"We were planning on going there anyway, to see Marian" Snow confesses, John's eyes look down in embarrassment, not wanting to ask but knows he must "what did she do?" Charming and Snow both share confused looks with one and other. "Nothing...we need to speak to her on a delicate matter" Oh, realization hits him, he understands it's to do with the secret mission Robin went on. He has to agree with Robin that perhaps it was best for Roland's benefit that he be with his father and not his mother.

"I know...Robin told me everything, I don't think you should tell her about Regina unless you want to get slapped" he comments although it was a bit funny to watch it was still a shock to everyone that she hit Robin. "What? She hit someone, who?" Clearly something was wrong with Marian, perhaps they should speak to Gold about that when all is said and done. "Not just someone...Robin, it was the night she came back and she found that he went to see her and lost it. She slapped him, hard" Wow, she didn't know what to think and was a little bit frightened to see what would happen if she ever finds out that Robin's with Regina. John turns his attention to one of the merry men who needs his help "Um I've got to go, duty calls but good luck with everything" they say their goodbyes and continue to their destination. "I can't believe that, why didn't he say anything?" Charming's only response is to shrug it was evident that there were problems, I mean she had been back a few days and Robin went to another realm to get away from her...actions speak louder than words. "He's deals with his own problems, you know that if he goes to you for advice just be there for him" she smiles and agree's with him. Once they reach her, Snow takes a deep breath before going over to talk to her.

Marian was surrounded by a few other merry men, wrapped tight in a few blankets, her cheeks were tear stained. Snow felt for her, no one deserves pain although she did hurt her grandson. "Marian" she calls out and receives a little smile from the women. When she gets closer, Marian replies "Hello Snow, everything okay?" She nods a little and smiles a bit more. "I was wondering if we could talk, if that's okay with you?" Marian gives a tight smile but agrees nevertheless. "I know I was rude to your grandson, sorry about that" sounding anything but sorry, normally Snow would have been concerned with her friend's behavior but she did hurt Henry's feelings and that was far from okay. "No...but why did you yell at him like that, it's not like you" sitting down, she grabs Marian's hand and feels it tighten up. "I said I was sorry and I meant it, I was angry at the queen and took it out on him...I didn't mean to hurt his feelings, now why are you here" her voice firm and tense, she is in no mood for chitchat.  
Normally she would push on this and want to know what's going on with her but right now more important things are going on at hand "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push...I'm here because of Robin" at the mention of her husband's name she perks up.

"Is he okay? Where's Roland, are they together? Snow...please!" panic was clear in her eyes, she was worried and Snow's heart twists in pain and sympathy for her friend. "He's fine, I promise but he had to go to get some things to stop the person who's doing this" this does nothing to soothe Marian in fact she's seems angry and hurt.\  
"Why did he not tell me himself? I'm his wife, the mother of his child he should have been the one to inform me! And what of Roland, where is he?" She grips Snow's hand even tighter, demanding to know where her child is. She winces a little because Marian's hurting her. "He stowed away with Robin but I assure you both of them are fine" she doesn't want to tell her the whole truth otherwise Regina and Henry will be caught in the crossfire and that's something she cannot allow. "There's more, tell me" Snow can feel her nails dig into the palm, causing her to wince even more. She can feel Charming's concerned gaze on her as well as a few merry men.  
"Marian, please you're hurting me" she tries to get her hand out from under hers'but Marian is stronger than she looks.

"He's with _her_, isn't he! And he took Roland from me!" Snow uses her other hand pushes her over, Marian let's go and Charming along with a few other step in between the two before someone does something they regret. "They are fine Marian, you need to know Regina's not going to hurt them" she pleads with the other women, hoping that she doesn't do anything drastic and puts anyone in danger. "She's evil! Why won't anyone see that! She will never change! I hope she rots in hell" She kept screaming, and those who were walking past were seeing the commotion. The merry men had to hold her back, little John stepped in and was talking to her silently, Snow was being dragged away by Charming to hear what was being said but the look on Marian's face it wasn't something pleasant.  
"I thought we weren't going to tell her about Regina" Charming finally speaks, trying to lighten the situation but Snow was deeply upset by what just had happened, that is not the Marian she knew back in the enchanted forest. "Are you okay?" they were walking a lot quicker then they needed to although Marian was going insane, she might be able to give Jefferson a run for his money. "I'm okay, thank you" he stops walking and looks down at her with confusion in his eyes, she sighs and continues "for being there" he chuckles and they both think the same thing 'always' "Now lets go get some pancakes, I'm a little bit hungry" Snow smiles at her husband no matter what's going on, he is always hungry.

.

.

.

To say she was in pain, was putting it mildly, If she was being honest, she would rather have a drinking match with Tinkerbell again...which is saying something. She opens her eyes far to quickly and the first thing she sees is fire. She squeezes her eyes shut, and after a few moments, slowly begins to open them again. Blinking a few times for her eyes to become used to the light, far to bright for her liking. Only then does she notice the rest of the pain, her back feels as if it's been stomped on, her legs ached and her chest feels like she's been hit with ice.  
Steadily she begins to sit up, the couch she is currently laying on feels like a death trap. The moment she moves her legs, she winces each time. She puts her feet on the plush carpet, only then does she look down, noticing that her shoes and socks have been removed, She waits a few minutes before feeling confident enough to stand up, only to do fall back down again. What the hell was that, think...the whole situation has reached boiling points and not to mention the fact that her son was no where to be seen.

It wasn't that she couldn't stand up but something wouldn't let her, gritting her teeth together she tries to relive some stress but of course that does not work...she takes a glance to see what was holding her back from kicking who's ever ass, that has put her here.  
"Should have realized it wouldn't have been that easy" she hears someone chuckle behind her, causing her head to stop midway through on her search for what her arm is caught on.

"Please don't stop on my account it's fun to watch" He giggles this time, imaging her annoyed face. "You really have gone mad, haven't you?" she grinds out, but attempting to calm herself down, he is the last person she wanted. "Oh come on Regina, allow me to have my fun" her eyes widen at the word fun, she turns her gaze towards him. "We both have a different idea of what fun is" she snorts and she can easily tell that he is thinking '_l__ike you know how to have fun.'  
_ "Regina please, you're fun is; maiming, torturing and killing people, me on the other hand-" she cuts him of before he can even finish by laughing hysterically."Oh please, as if you've never done anything bad in your life...it's one mistake after another" she spares him a glance and for a second he see's the evil queen smirk gracing her face. He just starts laughing again, to him this situation is hilarious. "How did you get here?" he continues to laugh but gives her wink, she hadn't expected an answer but still...gross that he winked. Mumbling under her breath, he hears the last few words "I see why people refer to him as the mad hatter"

He stops laughing, turning his attention away from her. After a few moments of silence, she spares him a quick glance to find his attention on something else, swallowing silently a bad feeling settles in her gut...his attention is on someone else. Turning away from him, she reaches over the sofa's arm rest, to see what is restraining her. A thin chain is wrapped around a small coffee table's leg, double checking that Jefferson isn't looking in her direction, Regina holds her hand to her chest as close as possible before a small power ball appears.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you" he's voice cuts through, stopping her before she can throw it. He's still in the same position.

She doesn't make a move, it's as if she's been frozen. "That sounds like a plan, stay here and wait for sudden death while my son is out there with Robin Hood who clearly doesn't grasp the concept of a second chance" sarcasm mixed with bitterness was evident in her tone. Jefferson turns his attention back to Regina, joining her on the sofa. "Because if you try anything, then they'll die" Her eyes snapped to his not being able to mask her true feelings. Although he would never admit this out loud, he did have a soft spot for her...she had started to let the walls down, to everyone including him. Well not exactly but they were getting along better than before, no that's not true either, they avoided each other at all cost. "I know you're insane but I always thought you had some intelligence, surely you should know better than to threaten me" her voice cuts through his thoughts, ah...there's the evil queen he knows and despises. Not thinking properly, he smiles. The ball in her hands becomes brighter, bigger and looks far scarier than before, yet doesn't unnerve him.

"I'm trying to help you for old times sake, y'know before you became a bitch" he gives her his winning smile and in a different situation she would let out a small laugh then throw something hard at him, possibly summon one of Belle's books. He doesn't give her an opportunity to ask question and continues "as I was saying, I'm here to help. On any other given day I'd probably be assisting frosty the snowman but I won't because as it pains me to admit Storybrooke needs your help" he's face starts to change as if he's eaten something sour and disgusting, hmmm possibly Snow's cooking. "That physically hurt you to say, didn't it?" he shoots her a look that could give Rumpelstiltskin a run for his money. She continues to gaze at him for a few minutes, trying to see if he was lying but with Jefferson it was always difficult to tell. "If it was just me by myself would you help him?" he doesn't answer, the only answer she does receive is silence which is awfully dangerous. "Okay, what makes you think he won't kill them anyway?" voicing that had been her biggest fear, when it came to Henry she would always put him first even above her own well-being because that's what a mother does.

"We have...an understanding" that did nothing to reassure her. "Thanks for elaborating but if you don't mind, I need to find my son" she goes to throw it, but he pulls back her arm instead the ball goes upwards and misses them by a few inched. "Are you trying to get us killed?!" looking between her and the now small yet rather large hole upstairs. "I need to get to Henry because you won't do a damn thing" she tries to create another one but is exhausted from the previous one. "Wait, if I tell you...do you swear that you won't try to blow us to kingdom come?" in response she raises her eyebrows, both of them know that neither is in a position to argue with the other. "Tell me" when he continues to stare, she lets out a long breathe before adding on "please" her voice falters betraying her emotions. Taking pity on her, he begins to explain from the beginning "when I came here, he was planning on killing me doesn't take to kind to outsiders, but I managed to talk him out of it...by mentioning that others would be coming to find me, he didn't care until I mentioned your name" he takes a moment to gauge her reaction but she gives nothing away, as per usual. "So we got talking and after what happened with Grace, you being a lying bitch...well I was still bitter and I agreed to help him kick your ass" he smiles at that, "But it wasn't until a friend of his informed him that you had brought children with you, well the plan changed...he would spare them if I manged to get you here, so he can talk to you"

Absorbing the information, she doesn't look at him but grabs the cushion next to her...and proceeds to beat him with it. "You should have more brains than that!" he yelps in pain, is there anything this women can't turn into a weapon. "Regina!" he manages to grab it off her, but catches a glimpse of the pain in her eyes. "If I stay here, I'll die and they won't have a way home, but if I go...then they die" he knows it's best to remain quiet she does tend to say things out loud...weirdo. "Oh please I'm surprised you haven't killed yourself since tights dumped you" he changes the conversation, which confuses her but isn't surprised he's done that a few times. "If I wanted to kill myself I'd climb your ego and jump to your IQ" The glare he sends her way could put Medusa's to shame. Switching back to the topic at hand he continues "you're not going to die, come on Regina...why would he kill you, it's not like you sent him here" he chuckles a little at that, knowing that is probably why she will die but finds it a little funny anyway. "It's worse than that" she whispers, finally allowing someone else to know the truth.  
Before he can ask anymore about it, the door opens a closes. Both of them freeze on the sofa. Jefferson appears to have been caught eating a cookie from the cookie jar while Regina...her hearts beating far to fast, her palms are sweating like mad and there's a knot in her stomach that's causing her too much pain.  
A tense silence has surrounded them.

"Leave us" Regina's eyes widen, not in fear but in confusion. That's not Jack, it may have been over thirty years ago but she still remembers his voice as if they've just spoken mere moments ago. Slowly turning around to face whoever it is, she comes face to face with someone who is the same age as her. "Impossible" it escapes from her lips before she means it to. After a few more tense moments she begins to laugh. "Oh, you are good! I thought you were telling the truth, but that's not Jack...in case you forgot he's sixteen, and clearly he isn't" she gestures to the man who is now gazing at her in bewilderment. She continues nonetheless "That's sick and cruel, how dare you use my son as insurance, this is payback for something happened two years ago?" Jefferson eyes widen a fraction, going back and forth between the other two.  
"I'm still angry with something that happened over thirty years ago, you seemed to be pretty angry over something that happened years ago as well and took it out on a young girl" Regina snorts rather unattractively, as if he knows anything.  
"You are good, and as much as I've enjoyed this" she gestures between them, "I don't think I can do this all day, if you don't mind I need to find my companions and you're lucky I'm saving my energy for someone else who needs it" She creates a small fireball in her hands, and hits the table in which she is chained to. Once free, she begins her search for her shoes and socks.

"So your son, he's name is Henry, correct?" The fake Jack asks. Rolling her eyes in frustration, she continues her search for her missing items but can't seem to find them. She goes to open her mouth and demand where they are, but before anyone words can spill out, the man continues "named after your father, right? he was a good person but a bit of wimp who always put his needs first regardless of anyone else, that does include yours as well Gigi?" Hearing that nickname that was given to her, flow at of his lips makes her freeze on the spot. Coming around to face her, he leans against one of the walls and continues to stare at her. Looking into his eyes isn't the same person she knew when she was a child, this person is cold and distant. So many things were running through her head; Henry, Robin, Jack, Emma and the whole complicated situation with Marion, not to mention that ice bitch who is the reason she's in the first place."Jack?" she whispers it so quietly he might have missed it. Opening his arms wide, flashing his teeth while smirking he replies with "the one and only" she feels her heart jump into her mouth, everything is screaming at her to get the hell out but she can't move. She's frozen.  
"So give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill your brat?" his voice breaks her out of her thoughts. Her heart stops and one look at him, she knows he's deadly serious.

* * *

For those who are wondering what Jack looks like, I would say Richard Armitage would fit the bill and some of you may disagree but it's my story, so my roles :D As for the girl who refers to herself as 'C' I'd say that Ava Sambora could play the part :P The reason I said Snow said apparently is because I find it strange that Regina killed Marian and Robin was unaware who did it. I couldn't imagine him getting with someone that killed his wife as well, little weird if you ask me :L  
I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter until next time  
xoxo


End file.
